Crossed Roads
by BigChillFreak
Summary: The Military never became a part of the Elrics life, Now having to be the Older brother despite being the younger Alphonse and Edward try to find a way to get their bodies back, along the way they meet Roy Mustang and soon they learn of what could or might have been Will Ed ever become the brother Al needs or is the brother Al knew lost forever? An what of of mustang?
1. Protologue

**Protologue**

"The library's closing for the day boys" Mrs. Simms the sixty year old librarian said to the two children that had been visiting every day since a year ago.

The elderly woman's grey hair was in a bun, wearing a simple long sleeved purple dress and glasses over her kind blue eyes.

The two boys looked up at her; she always wondered why the youngest wore that bulky armor but she never asked they seemed sensitive about it, she assumed it had to do with the smaller older brothers missing leg and automail right arm.

Alphonse looked at her his older brother still had his face in his book as he looked at the clock.

"7:30? I thought you closed at seven Mrs. Simms?" asked Al as the elderly woman smiled.

"Well I did have to finish some things behind the desk" that wasn't a complete lie; but she was just fond of the two children.

Al seemed to understand as he nodded gently tapped his brothers flesh arm catching his attention, the brass eyed boy looked up at him.

Loose golden hair moved down his shoulders, he always seemed to have it down never tied up. Always wearing a black long sleeved shirt, grey slacks and a red coat too big for his small body.

"Time to go?" Ed asked as both his brother and the elderly Liberian nodded.

Viola Simms watched Alphonse grab their books and place each one in their correct spot like he did every day before heading back and lowering himself, Ed did his best to move with only one leg as his brother picked him up.

It sent a wave of pain through the elderly woman, Edward never seemed to use a crutch he always let Alphonse carry him around.

She wondered what had happed to these two boys as she watched them walk into the dimly lit streets of central, didn't they have anyone to care for them? They never talked about family and the older boy always seemed thin to her, Alphonse's armor was almost coal dark at times and only seemed rarely cleaned.

She offered to let them stay with her six months after they had begun to show up at the library but they refused saying they were staying at a hotel.

She doubted that but she could do nothing of it, she just hoped whatever those boys were looking for would show itself soon.

It pained her to see such young lives spend their days mulling over books as if they were their only life line.

Locking up for the night she headed home and silently prayed as she did every time they left that they'd make it back tomorrow safely.

These last few months hadn't been safe ones with some alleged killer on the loose.

The elderly woman would hate to see them hurt.

Alphonse's armor stood out on the streets as people seemed to gape at him; he had learned to ignore them over the past two years.

Ed didn't even notice them anymore as he wrapped the red coat around himself even tighter, the old him would have been embarrassed being carried like a baby by his little brother but honestly now.

He didn't care, he wasn't going to use a crutch and he wasn't going to get an automail leg.

The gate took his leg and this was his punishment, the only reason he got the arm was because he needed to at least be able to hold a book and use alchemy.

That and Al had threatened that he either get the arm or the leg, or else he would personally see to it that he'd make Ed's life a living hell until he got one or the other.

And Alphonse could be scary when he was mad, Edward inwardly shuttered.

"Cold brother?" the soft echoing voice of his brother asked.

He felt the armor vibrate slightly as his little brother spoke" no, just remembering some things, no big deal Al" the twelve year old didn't believe his older brother but he let it go.

Ed would eventually tell him if it was important or he'd tell him during a nightmare, which brought him to another question.

"Ed where are we staying tonight?" he looked down at his brother who had hidden his face near the crook of his arm.

"Same place for tonight, it's not going to rain so the water shoulder overflow like last week" Ed's muffled voice came from where it was hidden near his steel arm.

"Yeah, that had been a close one brother" silence fell down between them as Al took the familiar route towards the bridge.

No one seemed to be around which was a relief; he didn't need some random adult asking why he was walking around with his 'little brother'.

People didn't realize he was a child until they heard his voice and he tried not to sound rude towards them or let them know how it annoyed him.

If he did it would only end up hurting his brother, like he wasn't already hurting.

That was the main reason he refused the automail leg.

Sighing he settled under the stone bridge as far away as he could sit from the water, the falling shadows hid him from view and he was thankful for that.

"Al?" the armored boy looked down his brother was sitting up leaning against his chest plate as the red coat was wrapped around him like a blanket.

"What is it brother?" he no longer flinched when he looked into his brothers eyes, he had gotten used to them being a dull brass all the time.

He hated that he did though; he missed his brothers old eyes the bright golden ones filled with fire and life.

These brass ones were always weary and far too old looking in such a young face, they looked fragile and ready to break any moment.

Ed twisted some of his loose hair between his flesh fingers as he looked at his brother" do you think we're ever going to find a way to get our bodies back?" he asked just like he did every night since they started their search.

They had left their rural home two years ago; the only determination Ed had been mastering his automail since he wasn't going to wait three years.

He did it in nearly a year; they had with granny and Winry's helped gotten rid of what had been left over of their taboo.

Though they would never go inside that house again, the circle and blood may be visibly gone but it was forever etched into both their minds that thing they created.

And Ed he was just glad his brother hadn't seen the doorway or Truth, he could still hear his voice.

' _Come back for more little alchemist, fine your arm is payment take your foolish brother'_

He was so lost into his memories he barley heard his little brother answer his question.

"It's only been a year Ed we'll find something and if not here maybe, maybe we will have to tell teacher" Alphonse said softly though the minute he registered the word teacher.

Both boys shuddered.

"She'll kill us, she'll break my automail first and crush you and then kill us" muttered Ed and he wasn't over reacting she would do it, she would!

The sun was no longer visible only the dark and the stars along with some clouds, it would probably rain either tomorrow or the day after.

"Yeah, but we might end up needing her help brother, maybe if we explain quickly" anyone looking at the armored boy would wonder were the sweat had come from.

"Sure after killing us" Ed groaned and Alphonse gave a small chuckle.

"Then you better get some sleep so we don't have to visit teacher" and for once Ed actually listened to him instead of arguing that he wasn't tired.

It didn't surprise Al though; they hadn't made enough money for any food of the sorts and he had almost been tempted to ask Mrs. Simms for something.

But he didn't want to involve the kind librarian in their messed up lives that was one of the few things he and Ed agreed on.

He hoped tomorrow would bring in some money which meant he was hoping someone would break something like a car or part of a building he didn't feel guilty at that though.

They made their choice two years ago, they weren't going to live off the Rockbells and had used the last of the money left over from the automail to buy tickets to central.

He knew granny and Winry all too well, if they knew about their current living situation they'd drag them back home no questions asked.

Rockbell woman were notoriously stubborn, even Auntie Sara had been.

Moving a large leather hand towards his sleeping brother he gently moved the golden strands away, what were they going to do if they couldn't find a way to get their bodies back.

It would break his brother, crush him, he'd give up and let himself waste away like he had during the first few weeks after the transmutation two years ago.

Moving the arm that wasn't being used by his brother he gently pulled him closer, times like this made him feel like he really was the older brother.

Ed rarely lashed out anymore at people who confused their ages; the only reaction people could ever get out of him was either with food or calling him small.

Steeling himself for another long night he really hoped tomorrow would bring answers, they were almost done with the library and the only one they hadn't tried was the one used by the government but only state alchemist could go in there.

And that wasn't an option anyway, they were too young to try out for the state exam and Al's body or lack of would cause problems.

And Ed wasn't in the right mind frame for that kind of pressure, but his brother could transmute without a circle something normal alchemist couldn't do.

But joining the military would cause more unwanted problems, living in constant fear of people finding out about their bodies for one thing.

They only had one lead to getting back their bodies, a strange red stone known as the philosopher's stone but so far no books so far had yielded any information.

The closes lead so far had been a brief mention of a blood red stone leading to a river of ruby red blood, he didn't understand the metaphor and if the book had been part of a set those had been checked out for the month.

They needed help, alone they wouldn't find anything but that was the thing.

They couldn't trust anyone, Al was extremely wary of letting anyone get close to him and his brother.

Mrs. Simms was already to close, if she knew the truth she'd have the military on them in seconds.

Sighing the twelve year old pulled the red coat his brother was curled up in and made sure it covered as much as he could with it.

Last time his brother got sick, he shuddered at the memory.

He almost lost him that winter.

Tilting down his helmet Al went into a quiet state of meditation that passed for sleep in his case.

He hoped something would change because he was scared, he was scared of them not finding anything, and he was scared of his brother getting sick and dying.

But worst he was tired; he was tired of having to be careful of how he spoke to his brother. He knew his older brother was trying, he was trying to take care of Al but Ed just wasn't in the right mind.

His brother wasn't the same; he wasn't fit to take care of him anymore now that fell onto Al's shoulders.

And he missed it; he missed his strong and capable older brother.

He missed the Ed that would complain about every little thing, the one that would laugh and joke and rant about Al treating him like a baby.

Now though, now, Ed relied on him and despite his weariness he couldn't find it in himself to hate that thought.

It was a sort of equivalent exchange in his mind; Ed had been taking care of him since their mother died even before that only to a lesser degree since back then their mother had been alive.

He didn't know what tomorrow would bring; he only hoped something would change.

For his brothers sake.

 **Okay so for those who don't understand heres a brief summary**

 **Mustang and Hawkeye never came so eventually Ed and Al decided to look for a way to get their bodies back themselves, one of their fathers old books spoke of the stone. Al forced Ed to at least get either an arm or a leg since he wasn't having any of his brothers I don't need my limbs attitude, they left for central a year later and have remained there since. Being kids and since Al gets confused for an adult in the armor they live off Al fixing things, Ed is still depressed and not in his right mind so it adds to their ordeal. In short that's why Al is the main focus of the story for awhile; he's the only one with an almost clear mind and is the one taking care of Ed.**

 **Yeah I know I seem to preference Al in my stories, I feel he doesn't get enough Spotlight.**


	2. Armored Child and Boy with the Metal Arm

**The Child in Armor and the Boy with the Metal Arm**

"You better be paying for this!" shouted a middle age man his car was smashed on the side of the road.

"I told you it was an accident! That guy came out of nowhere!" the desperate voice of the younger man he was barley into his twenties yelled as his own vehicle was wedged into the other man's car.

A large group had gathered around the accident as they were waiting for the officials to come and fix the situation.

There would be no need for that today.

"Umm, excuse me do you two need your vehicles separated and fixed?"

The arguing men stopped as they turned towards the soft voice, several people who had been watching the accident did as well.

Someone wearing a large suit of armor stood there in his left arm was a small boy, the hood of his red coat was up so they couldn't see the Childs face.

"Who the hell are you!?" yelled the older man, he was already pissed at the younger man for causing the accident.

The man in armor didn't react as he spoke causing everyone to blink, was that a Childs voice?

"Me and my brother are alchemist we can fix your problem that way no one gets hurt" it was a Childs solution and while the younger man quickly agreed and even offered a small amount of cenz the older man scoffed.

"I'm not about to get scammed by some kids" he growled just about ready to throttle either the boy in armor or the younger man.

"Then we'll show you old man" came the raspy almost tired response from the small child in the armored boys arms.

No one said anything except for the older man yelling that if they messed up his vehicle anymore than the only idiot had.

Alphonse walked towards the wreck as he placed Ed down near the vehicle that was wedged between the older more battered car as Al himself took care of the other one.

Al drew a transmutation circle while Ed clapped his hands, at the same moment both brothers touched the smashed cars.

Using the luckily scattered bits of both vehicles it was easy for Ed as it was no different than when he fixed Al's armor and for Al it wasn't even a challenging transmutation.

Both vehicles were completely separated and not even a dent or crack was on the entire body, they were as good as new.

A few people in the crowed broke into shocked and awed murmurs as the younger man walked up to the brothers thanking them.

The older man's jaw was on the ground as Al went over towards his brother repeating his usual action of picking him up.

The people who had been silent after watching the display began to speak amongst themselves.

"That's amazing! "

"Never seen anything like it!"

"Did you see the little guy; he did a transmutation without a circle!"

Al went ridged as his brother nearly jumped out of his arms" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE HE COULD FALL THROUGH A STREET CRACK!" the tiredness was replaced by annoyance for those few seconds before Ed went back to his quiet self.

Alphonse sighed, those little outbursts were his only comfort that his brother wasn't all gone and maybe if given time would one day go back to normal or at least close.

Al heard a tap near his left shoulder as the older man gave him a serious expression" Alright, you proved me wrong what's the fee?" he was obviously waiting to be scammed.

"Just enough for a small meal" he saw the man blink in surprise, Al was used to that reaction.

Most people expecting him and his brother to ask for an unreasonable amount of money, but all Al ever asked for was enough to at least feed his brother.

Both men pulled out the small amount of cenz as Al gave a small incline of his head ready to leave, he didn't get very far as a few people from the crowd approached him.

Al was once again thankful for one of the armors good sides of hiding his expression, this was what he had been hoping would happen once showing off their skill at alchemy.

A few people needed a few mundane things fixed like a balcony or a table and offered a small amount of money, one of the few men offered slightly more as he needed help repairing an apartment.

"Looks like we'll be busy today, huh Al" said Ed quietly looking up at his brother, Al had begun to let a woman lead him.

"Yeah, and you're going to eat, we've haven't gotten you a decent meal in nearly two days" he softly scolded his brother, sometimes Ed still refused to eat.

Ed looked down fumbling with the long red sleeves of his coat" okay, I'll eat promise" he spoke like a small child being chided by his elder brother.

And all Al did was let the heart he didn't physically have twist in agony.

'One day brother, one of these days you'll go back to normal too'

That was a promise Al would die keeping.

He never noticed the two military men watching them with interest and suspicion.

-000-

"I don't know how I let you drag me into this Hughes" an obsidian eyed man with messy raven black hair wearing a military uniform spoke in exasperation.

"Come on Roy I've told you to call me Maes and I didn't drag you out here" spoke a green eyed man wearing glasses, had black hair and also wore a military uniform and seemed far too happy with a large grin on his face.

Roy Mustang's eyebrow twitched at that one, he was skimming on paperwork again but when Hughes had told him he had a lead on the killer he immediately took the out.

A very risky out, he looked over his shoulder for the umpteenth time today.

He kept expecting Hawkeye to show up out of no were with a gun in her hand, he could almost hear the soft clicking of it being cocked.

"Let's just get to the scene" Mustang said in exasperation as Hughes shook his head.

"You need a healthy outlet on life Roy and I know the perfect one" spoke Hughes as despite his childish banter they were heading towards the car wreck.

"And what would that be" he was rubbing his temples and found himself wishing he was wearing his ignition gloves which were currently in his pocket.

Maes stopped face serious as they were only a few feet from the supposed wreck, he leaned down near Roy's ear" Get yourself a wife" a vein pulsed on Mustangs head as the glasses wearing man laughed.

He had just missed being slugged" Hughes!" Roy's dark eyes were narrowed as his best friend laughed.

"Come on Roy, a beautiful wife and an even more adorable daughter" the man giggled like a school girl as he somehow pulled out several pictures of his wife and infant daughter.

That was it; he pushed away the pictures as he headed towards the car wreck which was supposedly caused by someone who looked like their killer.

Only there was no wreck two cars were their but perfectly fixed as a crowd of people seemed to be murmuring in amazement.

At the sight of military officers the crowd moved, both men saw what looked like a man wearing armor being led away by some civilians.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a car accident?" asked Mustang as Hughes was just as confused as they looked at the armor which had long gone from sight.

Who wore armor in central anyway?

A young woman seemed to have heard as she approached the two" it was the most amazing thing sirs, these two alchemist showed up and fixed everything" she didn't know their ranks as both men were now curious.

"Alchemist? From the state?" asked Mustang did someone else get sent out before them.

He watched Hughes go over to two men who he guessed had been the accident victims and had begun asking questions.

Well he was in the investigations department.

"No they were a pair of brothers, they fixed the vehicles perfectly the older brother even preformed alchemy without a circle" said a young man the woman's husband.

This caught Mustangs attention, as an alchemist himself he knew that was impossible.

"Without a circle?" Roy wasn't completely convinced as the couple nodded.

"The boy just clapped his hands and then the car was fixed like new" explained the woman as she clapped her own hands.

He was going to question them more when Hughes came over a grim expression on his face, a few quick words got the couple out of the way as they said were the two alchemist were headed if the two men were interested.

Walking onto the sidewalk" What did you find out?" asked Mustang asked a Hughes spoke.

"Not much" sighed Hughes as he explained how the younger man had swerved to avoid a largely built man.

All he had seen was dark clothing, dirt and what the young man thought was blood.

"Did you find a lead?" asked Hughes now having donned his serious persona.

"A largely built man huh?" he thought back to what the couple had said about two alchemists, there was proof that their killer used alchemy.

But they had thought he was working alone, if the couple said he had a brother it was possible the state could have two killers.

"What is it?" Hughes recognized the look on Roy's face as the man was deep in thought.

"And not long after the accident a largely built man in armor and his brother show up" Roy rubbed his head as he tried to figure out the case.

It had nearly been a month.

"You mean the kids?" asked Hughes as Roy looked at him.

"Kids?" the armor was far too large for a Meer child.

"The two said a kid wearing armor and his little brother fixed the accident" this caused Roy's eyes to widen in surprise.

"How old were they?" that was impossible the armor was far too large from what he had seen from the back.

It could be some sort of trick with alchemy though.

"Don't know, they said the younger one was missing a leg and looked around ten" there was sorrow in the man's voice; Hughes was fond of children after all.

Mustang let out a sigh, great their only lead and it was two children who may not be who they say.

"Their headed towards downtown central, we could question them I still don't believe a child could move a suit of armor that large" it was physically impossible.

With that the two men made their way towards the downtown area, the afternoon sun beating down on them.

Unknown to Roy Mustang he was going to learn the consequences of a decision made two years ago, and how it could have saved two lives.

-000-

"Thank you boys, it's wonderful though are the skulls necessary?" a young woman named Emily complimented the two alchemist work.

Her railing had been rusting and probe to breaking, when she heard from her neighbor that two young alchemist were fixing small matters cheaply she offered immediately.

Though now she knew why so many people were offering them small work.

The child in the suit of armor was coated in grim and dirt, obviously not having the time to clean the steel as it looked almost coal black.

The younger brother-oh, she meant older brother (she was surprised by that he was so small) was thin and almost sickly looking and missing his leg.

She couldn't help but wonder what lives they must lead for them to be so unkempt, and she had noticed the older brothers steel prosthetic.

"It looks cool" spoke Ed quietly brass eyes looking sandy for a brief moment before going back.

Emily just smiled" oh, it looks great then and thank you both for the help" she held out the money a little more than they had asked for.

The younger brother seemed to notice as his free steel right hand pulled back" we can't take that" he spoke softly as it pulled his hand back.

The young woman's heart went out to them, who would leave these two on their own.

She didn't believe their story about staying with relatives, they were too wary of her questions for that but she wouldn't push it wasn't her place.

"Its extra for a job well done" she smiled gently as she saw the two hesitate once more before taking the money.

Alphonse inclined his head in thanks as he turned and began to leave, Ed gave a small wave as a teenager and his father where waiting for them.

They were Al and Ed's last job for the day, usually they didn't get to fix this many things in a single day.

Al had been lucky on being able to buy something for his brother to eat even if he was currently carrying the leftovers for lunch.

At least he had eaten more than usually today, and that was enough for his piece of mind.

"So you boys live in central?" Al looked at the man they were following.

"That's right, me and brother" he answered as the teenager looked at the two.

"Names Henry, ya sure you're twelve that armor seems a bit big" spoke the teen Henry as Alphonse tried not to wince.

Henrys father gave him a reprimanding look.

Al was about to speak but Edward beat him to it "don't make fun of him, he can't help it if he's so big" even though there was no fire in his words that was the first time in a long time Ed defended him.

Henrys father excused his son as he lead them towards the apartment, apparently he was helping build the interior but certain walls weren't being supported right.

Alphonse explained that they'd need materials which weren't a problem as the man always left the items inside the building.

It was a long walk as Al noticed how rundown certain areas were, well it was downtown that had been one of the reasons they stayed near the more populated areas.

An hour later found the brothers inside a newly built building, the interior had a few walls but some were only partially built.

Both brothers got to work as even if Ed refused any help moving, they realized the problem and told the man as they built what they could without doing the full job.

It was after all the man's job and Teacher always told them not to rely on alchemy for everything.

Henry was by now complimenting both children and asking Ed questions about his circles alchemy, the boy just stayed quiet as the teen took the hint.

"So it was the supports, I should have seen it" henrys father seemed embarrassed that such a thing was missed.

"They should be fine now" spoke Ed as he picked a few pieces of plaster out of his automail joints.

The man checked the repairs and nodded to himself mumbling a few things about ordering some more wood before turning to the brothers.

"Well I have to say my neighbors weren't wrong, you two really are good alchemist" the older man smiled at them as Al wished his could be seen but saw his older brother give the faintest of smiles before going back to his frowning expression.

"We just like to help" Al rubbed the back of his head a habit form his human body.

"Well now dad knows who to go to if we ever need something fix" spoke Henry as he gave the two brothers his first true compliment.

His father chuckled as Al helped his brother up.

"How about I take you boys home, it's the least we can do" offered the man as he was in the process of paying the brothers.

Al shook his head" no we have some errands to run, but thank you for the offer" he lied politely as the two nodded.

"Well thank you for the help, we appreciate it" and he did his boss was going to have his head if he hadn't figured out how to fix this issue.

He and his son waved good bye to the two.

"We made a lot today didn't we Al?" stated Edward as he looked up at his brother, eyes once again sandy in color.

And Al couldn't help but agree, but he wasn't just agreeing about how much cenz they made.

They had enough to last them for the week but what he was happy about was how much more life like his brother had seemed today, he took advantage of these rare days when Ed didn't look ready to die in his arms.

"Come on lets go to the library you can eat lunch their" stated Al as Ed made a face.

"Can't I eat later?" he asked as Al shook his head" Fine, but it's your fault if Mrs. Simms finds out were sneaking food" he actually chuckled a little.

"I don't think she'll mind" Al said humorously as Ed spoke up again he almost tripped at the laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm not the one who snuck a cat inside" he laughed as Al soon joined in.

"It was one time Brother" he whined, glad for this moment.

He wished it was always like this but soon Ed would go back to his quiet self, he always did.

"Now she always checks my coat and your pouch" Ed chuckled as he once again wrapped the coat around himself, it wasn't too cold but it was later in the day now and automail always did make temperatures more extreme.

Taking the route they came through they'd be back in the main city in an hour or two, too bad they wouldn't make it.

But what Al always wanted someone to help them, it would take time but soon they would have it.

-000-

"They headed down the road with Mr. Carter and his son, is there a reason your searching for them" Emily wondered as she answered the Colonel and Lieutenant.

"No, thank you for your time miss" Mustang himself wasn't sure why he was searching for these brothers.

For all he knew they could be just children, but something was nagging at him.

" looks like I'm not going to make it home to kiss my baby girl good night" Roy looked at Hughes who had tears running down his face" Daddies sorry Elicia!" oh how he could have smacked his best friend over the head.

They were on an investigation; paperwork seemed like a salvation right now.

"Come on Hughes, the sooner we find these brothers and question them the sooner you can go back home" he spoke and as if Hughes knew what he was thinking.

"And you can go back to your paperwork before a certain lieutenant we know points a barrel at you" he patted his friends back as depression waves hovered over Roy.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me, I'll be sure to write it on my tombstone" the colonel joked" killed by too much paperwork" that a pathetic way to die.

They continued their banter for several minutes until a loud scream stopped them in their tracks.

It sounded like a child's as before they could even react a large pillar of stone threw a man onto the street before them.

The man looked like a common mugger as he took a fighting stance a gun in hand.

That's when they noticed a large suit of armor stepping out from the corner; the one wearing the armor hadn't kept it in very good condition it was nearly coal black and covered in grim in certain areas.

Next to the armor a boy who looked no older than ten wearing an over sized red coat was holding onto armors arm, long golden hair grimy as the armor.

The three hadn't seemed to notice the military men as gunshots rang out.

"Damn it all!" cursed Mustang as the armor reflected the bullets in random directions.

Going for his ignition gloves Hughes had already reacted as before the man could pull the trigger again a throwing knife embedded itself into the man's hand.

He let out an agonizing scream as he fell to his knees trying to get the knife out; he didn't get the chance as soon Mustang was upon him gloves at ready.

The mugger seemed to recognize the symbol as he started yelling for mercy and pleas of not being burned to death.

Just a second rate mugger, Mustang had been hoping this had been their killer.

"Brother!"

While they restrained the man who had actually given in quite easily when he realized he was dealing with the Flame Alchemist, they turned towards the boy and the armor.

So it had been true, the one in the armor was just a child.

That's when the two men noticed the knife wound on the smaller boys left shoulder.

"M-fine Al" the kid was being held by his brother, well how could he be able to stand for long he only had one leg.

"No you're not!" snapped Alphonse as Ed winced.

"Okay not fine" he admitted eyes which had been sandy yellow had changed back to dull brass.

They hadn't yet noticed the military men behind them as Hughes approached them, let him deal with them.

Thought Roy he wasn't good with kids, though there were reasons for that which he tried not to remember.

"Who are you?" Al held his brother closer as he noticed the man's military outfit.

He heard his brothers breathing quicken and knew if he had a heart it would be pounding.

Oh no.

"Easy, no one's going to hurt you" Hughes spoke gently to the two boys while trying not to appear sick.

The two looked horrible, even if one of them was wearing armor. The smaller boy looked like he hadn't seen a good bath in weeks and the armor was impossible to know what its original color was.

"You didn't answer our question" Ed's voice was trembling, if these men found out.

Hughes kneeled down so he was at least closer to the boy's eye level; he tried not to wince at the boys eyes.

They looked dead; he had never met someone so young with eyes like this boy.

"I'm Lieutenant Hughes and that's Colonel Roy Mustang, he's known as the Flame Alchemist" he hoped the boys would trust him as he saw them look at Roy.

"F-Flame Alchemist, you mean the one who can create fire?" he noticed how the armored boy's voice shook.

It echoed hen he spoke which gave a hollow impression but he thought nothing of it.

He could understand most people had that reaction when they heard about fire alchemy.

"So what are your names?" asked Hughes that kind father smile was on full display for the boys, he noticed how the golden haired boy held his shoulder in pain.

The shirt was black but it was obviously bleeding, but the metal hand caught his attention. So the boy had lost his arm and had gotten automail, he wondered who would put automail on such a young child.

"I'm Alphonse and this is my older brother Edward" Maes tried not to gape.

The smaller boy was the older brother, Edward seemed to know what he was thinking" I'm not small" his voice slurred a bit as Hughes began to realize the knife wound was probably deeper than it looked, or maybe the kid was hurt more than he looked.

He stood up Alphonse picking up his brother.

"Roy! We have to get the kid to a hospital!" Mustang who had been having a not so intelligent conversation looked up, nodding as he had called for MPs to come pick up the small time mugger.

Alphonse didn't want to go to a hospital what if they tried to check him! But he saw the blood staining his already dirty steel.

He'd do anything for his brother and Ed was going to hate this, he never liked hospitals even with the way he was now.

-000-

Mustang didn't know how he ended up playing babysitter, the kids bleeding wasn't stopping he needed a doctor now so it had fallen on him to take the kid to the hospital.

Why couldn't they have called an ambulance or something, though he did have to admit he was curious about the boys.

They were hiding something; the way the boy in armor who he learned was called Alphonse stood and spoke.

The boy named Edward how even in pain he seemed to be keeping his own secrets. But his eyes revealed one thing to him.

Whatever these boys are hiding had to be life changing and traumatizing.

The small boy's eyes held no light no life, just a broken old soul.

There was also the matter of their names, when the doctors had asked their last name Alphonse's answered with Elric.

The Elric brothers why did that sound so familiar?

He would soon find out.


	3. The Flame Alchemist Stupidity

**The Flame Alchemist Stupidity**

 **Really Roy you need to keep your mouth shut**

 **I thank my friend The Flame Alchemist 13 for the support**

 **And also thank the reviews of Brenne, and Attackoneverything**

 **Thank you for the reviews makes me know my stories not in vain**

If Mustang had one word to describe the situation it would be, Irritable.

Not two hours after getting the kid checked in Hughes had shown up, the man had really been a small time mugger but had offered at least one usable piece information that would shorten his jail time.

A week ago while robbing a small store he came across a largely built man, he seemed to be covered in blood and had a strange symbol on his palms.

The mugger who had really only been a 27 yr old criminal with a crime record going back to his teen years, explained how he just got the heck out of there.

But the elusiveness of their killer wasn't what was irritating Mustang, it was the constant clatter of steel on steel.

The boy Alphonse wouldn't sit still, the armor kept clattering and every time a nurse passed by he looked up almost hopeful.

At least he guessed, he couldn't tell with that helmet over his head.

Which also added more to the mystery, when Hughes had asked why he hadn't had himself get checked in the boy became flustered.

Well as flustered as a seven foot kid in equally tall armor could look like, he said he was fine and it was only his older brother he was concerned about.

There was just something to damn wrong about that kid, no one could be that big and have a voice that young.

And what of his brother who was missing half his limbs, he didn't count the steel prosthetic.

"How old are you and your brother" Roy looked up as Hughes had seemed to have stopped the kids pacing.

The helmet tilted to the left for a minute how armor so fierce, looked so innocent Roy would never figured it out.

"I'm twelve and my brother is thirteen" Roy knew his own eyes had widened as much as Hughes.

Alphonse was twelve and his older but smaller brother was thirteen.

"Your brother looks ten" Roy spoke up as Al looked at the other man.

"He's just umm, uh, vertically challenged" Al had stuttered trying to find a way to describe his brother without saying small or short.

It made Roy roll his eyes and Hughes smile.

"Well once we know your brother will be okay will you mind answering a few questions?" Hughes asked the young boy, his face was kind and he spoke in that same gentle fatherly tone Roy was so used to hearing.

He saw the armor which had been stiff and ridged the entire time relax for the first time since they brought his younger-uh- older brother in" I suppose, what kind of questions?" Al asked hoping it wasn't about their parents or living situation or about the armor.

Roy was about to butt in quite rudely when a young and might he say pretty nurse walked up to them, dressed in blue scrubs, light brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes filled with a sort of pity and worry in them.

"Are you three here to see Edward" the woman spoke as the three turned to her, Al's helmet literally snapped when he looked at the woman.

"Mary?"

The question had come from Alphonse as the nurse looked at the boy in armor confused for a moment, then recognition danced in her eyes.

"Alphonse? Then that means oh, this way" she motioned for the three to follow.

Both military men raised an eyebrow; this woman was obviously not the child's mother but seemed to at least know them.

While Hughes fell into thought Mustang watched the nurse, thoughts of if he asked her on a date would she accept?

He smiled quite smugly to himself, of course she would.

Though any thoughts of that were broken when Mary spoke" I'm not free this week, you'll have to ask next week when I don't have an injured child as my charge" the woman smiled smugly as Roy had to gape.

This woman had Hawkeyes perception of that he was sure of as the woman stopped near a door; she motioned for them all to stop.

"So colonel since you were the one to bring in Edward am I to assume you know him?" it seemed the nurse was asking a personal question.

Neither Roy nor Hughes got to answer as Alphonse spoke up.

"They helped us out Mary and Mr. Hughes wants to know if brother will be alright" Al had quickly grown to trust the man.

Something he thought impossible since he was so wary of strangers, but Hughes seemed kind…like a father.

Al mentally sighed; he shouldn't be letting himself trust so easily this man was in the military for crying out loud!

The nurse Mary seemed to weigh down his words as she smiled gently" if you trust them then I have no reason to keep them out, the doctor's inside he'll explain his injuries" before walking off Mary pulled out a small cloth cleaned a certain part of Al's armor.

It had been his brothers blood" I know you never take off that suit but you need to get it clean today, understand" the nurse showed the blood and grime covered cloth.

Somehow the armor had gained a red hue" Yes Mary" Al shuffled a bit embarrassed.

The two men saw the now clean spot on the armor was grey, so that was the steels original coloring?

The nurse nodded as she walked off to her next patient, she'd see the two brothers later.

She had met them before, on the streets, during winter and one of them had been dying.

Just who the hell left two children to live on the streets? Was the question that ran through her mind anytime she ever saw them outside of work.

Even if they never saw her.

"Is she a relative of yours?" Roy asked the armored boy who had begun to turn the doorknob.

"Just someone me and my brother owe our lives to" was the only answer he got.

Just like Mary said a doctor was standing next to a bed checking IV fluids or pain medication, they couldn't read the bags from so far.

On the bed looking even smaller was Alphonse's brother, he looked a lot cleaner than he had been when they first saw the two boys and the boys golden hair which had been dull and grimy was actually a bright liquid gold.

The boy was asleep and Roy couldn't help but notice how much younger he seemed without those dead looking eyes.

If he thought he was ten he looked even younger now.

"Brother!" the frightened voice of Alphonse broke the doctor's train of thought as he saw the three newcomers.

"I assume you're the ones who brought the child in" the man didn't phrase it as a question, a smile was on his face but it brought no comfort.

At least with the way he was looking at the two military men.

The awkwardness of the room was broken by clattering steel as Al looked at his brother from afar; it was obvious he didn't want to be to close.

Probably from the fact that his brother was weak now and his dirty armor could worsen things.

Which also brought another question, why did they let someone wearing unsanitary metal walk in so easily?

"If you don't mind I'd like to speak to you men outside" the dark haired doctor pretty much pushed the men out.

And there was nothing they could do about it either, Roy thought slightly angered.

Al watched them go a bit relived, he was nervous as all heck and as he watched his brother sleep he noticed one of the IV bags.

Oh

"Brother, just how much longer can we keep this up" he whispered from across the room settling into a corner.

He would clean his armor tonight, his brother would be here and safe so he wouldn't have to worry about Ed waking up alone from some nightmare.

They were always horrible.

He was just glad he hadn't been kicked out, he knew himself all too well and he'd have snuck in using alchemy just to see his brother.

-000-

Great, they needed to ask the kids questions but now this doctor wanted to speak to them.

He felt a jab to his ribs as Hughes gave him a quick look; he guessed his irritation was showing outward.

Hughes was such a softy sometimes that it wasn't even funny, two hours with just one of the brothers and already his father's intuition was working.

"Are either of you two those boy's legal guardian?"

The question snapped Roy to reality as Hughes answered that he wasn't" neither of us are, we brought in the boy for a knife wound" he told the doctor wondering how it had actually come to him wanting paperwork right now.

Then he realized he was going to have more for the day's events and it wasn't even six yet.

The doctor fixed his glasses as he looked at the clipboard" I see, well besides the knife wound you brought him in for it needed stitches" he coughed a bit as he revealed the rest.

"The reason the boy was fairing so horribly is from malnutrition, dehydration and with half his limbs gone he's more prone to blood loss than the average person" the man's voice had gotten more serious as he spoke" the boy's brother didn't place a contact or emergency number so I don't know who to call, I have to assume they belong to the state" finished the doctor.

Mustang blinked at that, he hadn't considered the two children could have been runways from an orphanage or maybe just plain runways.

No he was not going to over think this, they'd get their answers and leave the boys to the state.

If they had family they'd be returned if not, then the system would figure out what to do with them.

He brushed off the guilty feeling in his stomach for annoyance.

"Well those two brothers could prove invaluable to our investigation, no need to worry yourself Dr. Fairwaters" Hughes spoke calmly having read the man's tag and to anyone he would seem perfectly calm.

But Roy knew his friend and inside Hughes was completely worried about what was going to happen to those boys.

As the doctor nodded obviously letting the military handle this situation, he gave Hughes a hard stare.

"Hughes we don't even know if those kids know anything, if they don't have anyone there's nothing-"he was cut off though.

"You saw them Roy, there's more to them than we know" Hughes had taken off his glasses cleaning them quickly" a boy with eyes that look haunted and dead with a younger brother who wears armor over seven feet tall" he put the item back over his eyes.

And as much as Mustang didn't want to admit it Hughes had a point, there was something about them that sprung all the warning flags in his mind.

Those two were hiding something and it wasn't a little thing it was something big.

"They may not know about the killer but maybe they saw something" and as Hughes made his way back to the door Roy just sighed.

He knew Hughes all too well, chances were after they asked their question and even without those children's approval he would begin to look for any relatives they may have.

He'd probably even take them into his own home just so they wouldn't be back on the streets.

That's just the kind of person Hughes was, he liked to help people and sometimes was damn near suicidal from the things he would get himself into just to help someone.

But these weren't adults they were two young children who should be in school and instead were fixing things around central, looking like they hadn't seen a good cleaning in months.

"'Fine, but don't drag me into one of your crazy investigation's were still tracking a serial killer" was all the protest Mustang gave.

Hughes cast him his trademark grin" of course Roy, we need them calm not terrified" he joked as Roy's eyebrow twitched.

"Not all of us can be dotting fathers to kids" all he received as a response was laughter.

-000-

Alphonse didn't know how long he spent sitting in that corner maybe only a few minutes, it felt like eternity.

From the books they had been reading besides the stone Al had also brought up medical alchemy that maybe they could use.

So as he glanced at the bags connected to the IVs in his brothers left arm he couldn't help the guilt that churned in his none existent stomach.

One was for dehydration and the other for nutrients, he always knew his brother was thin he just didn't know it was bad enough for him to end up having to be fed these thing's through an IV.

He was also worried about how they'd sneak out of the hospital, his brother hated hospitals for several reasons but there was one that Alphonse agreed with.

They'd find out about them being motherless, they had no one except maybe the Rockbells and the Curtis's to some extent.

But if any military official found out or even the doctors they would take them away into the system.

Al would never let anyone separate him from his brother and even though Ed was in that depress mindset he knew he wouldn't either.

Actually separating them would break any last lines of sanity in his brother and himself, Al knew this much.

If he didn't have his brother he would have gone insane a long time ago.

And even though he didn't believe in religion or god very much he silently prayed that they'd somehow be able to leave the hospital together.

And hoped that the two military men would leave them be.

He was snapped out of his stupor by the door opening; Mr. Hughes had a gentle smile on his face which helped to an extent to calm his nerves.

Colonel Mustang on the other hand.

He saw Mr. Hughes hit Mustang in the ribs with his elbow" see Roy you're already scaring the kid" the man sounded amused almost.

All the darker eyed man did was grumble about 'I'm not good with children' and give an irritated expression.

Their banter actually made Al feel a little less nervous, that and it reminded him of a simpler time.

"Alphonse, remember those questions we wanted to ask you" Hughes had walked over to the armor; even sitting he was still large enough for the man not to lean completely down.

"Yes sir" he tried to keep the tremor out of his voice.

"Okay first question, what do you know about the killer going around central" Al tilted his head, and was relieved by the question.

"Not much, but it's all over the papers and Mrs. Simms sometimes tells us to be careful" explained Al not seeing any harm in mentioning the friendly libarian.

"Mrs. Simms? Is she a relative?" the voice of Mustang rung out from behind Hughes.

Alphonse shook his head" No she's a Liberian" was all he said as he was once again glad for a lack of a human body.

If he had his he'd be a nervous wreck, they'd be able to tell he was lying in minutes.

Though that didn't stop the slight tremble in his voice.

"Does she take care of you boys?" Alphonse felt the man was prying too much no matter how kind he seemed.

"No, she's a friend I guess we've been going to the library for a long time" he realized he may have given away too much with just that sentence.

He soul fire eyes studied the man, Hughes didn't look suspicious or as if planning an ulterior motive.

Roy Mustang on the other hand, he looked at Al as if analyzing him trying to figure him out.

Most people often did and he was used to it but this, this man was in the military he had more to lose to him than a complete stranger.

Some random bystander that got a look into his empty armor would be called a loon; he or she would have no proof but a military official.

"So you don't have any family" was the blunt comment of Roy.

Al went ridged as he tried to make up and excuse" yes we do! We have a father!" he immediately regretted mentioning Hohenheim.

This made both military men blink as before Roy could start with some carless questioning, Hughes took over the situation.

He sent his friend a warning look, he was terrifying the kid and they'd never get the truth if Al was too afraid to tell the truth.

"Does he know where you two are? We could contact him" all it took was Al's shoulder's slumping for Hughes to know the truth.

He was sure the boy wasn't lying about having a father, but it would seem not even the kid knew where he was.

"Umm, that's fine he isn't around much" Al tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Alphonse had never really been mad at their father for leaving that had always been Edward.

He spilled out curse words he'd learned from Pinako and the other older people in town, Ed hated their father.

But now two years later Al had to admit, he resented their father as well.

He didn't completely hate him but if Hohenheim ever showed up he was sure he'd give him a piece of his mind.

He barley heard Hughes next words; he was too caught up in his thoughts.

'Give him a piece of my mind, I'm starting to sound like how brother used to be' he thought sadly.

"Alphonse? You their?" the red orbs flickered in their way of blinking as he looked at the men.

He had spaced out.

"I'm fine" he murmured, he wanted the men to leave, he wanted to leave.

He wanted to take his brother and just run out of the hospital.

The way this conversation was going wasn't good; the hospital really didn't have any means of doing anything to them.

It all fell on the military and he was now full on afraid.

"So you two don't have anyone do you" it was a statement of fact made by Hughes, he heard it in the boys voice and even if he wore armor the way his shoulders slumped or his head lowered.

He wasn't in the investigations department for nothing after all.

"Im sure you know what that means" Mustang stated earning him a pointed look and a loud hollow sob.

Both men turned towards Al, the boy was shaking like a leaf as he spoke.

A child should never sound this desperate, was the only agreed thought between Roy and Hughes.

"You can't! You can't take him away from me! They'll take him away!" Al was hysterical, they figured it out" They'll find out!" he shouted stupidly in fear.

'Find out what?' the two men wondered.

They were alone, they had no one.

And it truth it felt that way, they hadn't seen the Rockbells in nearly two years and Pinako was too old to be considered their guardian not even blood relation.

Izumi was younger but she was always sick and they hadn't seen her in even longer, either way they were screwed.

Before Hughes could attempt to calm the young boy down a loud clap was heard, followed by the sound of alchemy as Roy had pushed Hughes to the ground.

Were the man had once stood a large spike created from the floor was poking out; it kept them away from Alphonse.

Roy looked around as his eyes settled on the bed of the once unconscious boy, well he was awake now.

And despite the fact that his eyes were as dead as ever a strange look was in them, one he recognized easily from the war in Ishbal.

He'd seen it in the faces of children as they were about to die.

He saw the small boy had somehow maneuvered himself onto the ground, automail hand touching the floor as he lifted it up.

But there was no circle and the boy had his hands up, as if he was about to clap despite the needles in his arm.

He had heard a loud clap before the spike had been created too.

"Stay away from us, stay away or I'll kill you" came Ed's hoarse voice he meant it, his fragile mind already had enough stress if these men even tried.

He would kill them, even if they were military even if they did help him, even if he knew he didn't stand a chance of fighting them.

He felt awful and honestly was about ready to pass out from the exertion from that transmutation, but…

All that mattered was Alphonse; even in his twisted state of mind all that mattered was his brother.

Al hadn't stopped shaking; he didn't even scold his brother for almost skewering a military official.

That could get them into even bigger trouble, hell what Edward had just done he didn't want to think what could be done to them, but he knew his brother was serious.

And Al knew himself too.

He would kill these men if it came down to them being together, even if it meant that he'd had to dirty his own hands.

But people did crazy things when they were at their breaking point and their only reason to live was about to be taken away.

Mustang already had his gloves ready, but he didn't put his hands in the usual snapping position.

One they were in a hospital and he didn't need to deal with the higher ups about a fire.

But the second reason, he felt like he was looking at an Ishbalan all over again.

How many times had he heard those words coming from one, he didn't remember but it was a lot.

Instead he followed Hughes lead of standing up slowly palms out in defense and surrender.

The boy had transmuted without a circle just like that couple had said, was a quick realization from Roy.

"Were not here to hurt you and were not here to separate you" was Hughes calm tone as he tried to reason with obviously traumatized children.

"It's not you I don't trust, its him" was Ed's raspy tone as he glared at Roy, his eyes were still dulled but for the first time held something Al had thought long dead.

A spark, it wasn't much but it was there.

"Brothers right, you seem to just want to be rid of us as soon as you leave here" Al spoke up, his own voice tight as he pulled out a piece of chalk.

The hospital personal wouldn't like to see a giant spike in one of their hospital rooms.

Mustang felt like kicking himself, for once he thought keeping his mouth shut would have been a good idea.

He hadn't exactly known how mentally unstable these boys were and would have mentioned sending them to get help instead of an orphanage.

Though he was sure that would have resulted in some sort of attack from both boys, the blond Edward seemed like he was willing do anything right now if it meant he'd get away from them.

And if he only needed to clap to activate alchemy, and how did a boy this young learn how to do something like that!?

Now he was interested and he was suddenly thinking about alternatives about finding a child so young yet able to do something no one could do.

"He's like that boys, old Roy just doesn't know how to talk" he would have punch Hughes but right now he'd rather stay alive thank you very much.

He wasn't old either!

Both boys looked at them as if deciding to keep trusting them or not.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Al, his brother had seemed to have shut off again.

But he knew if the two said even one wrong thing, all they'd hear was a clap as their warning.

Mustang didn't even know what he'd do but Hughes was already on top of things, he dropped his hands slowly as he took a step towards the two.

Al had moved closer to his brother but still kept a distance because of the dirty armor.

"We'll seeing as we don't want to separate you two" spoke Hughes telling them what he had planned" and no one besides myself and Roy here know about you two, no one can take you away from each other" he watched the two's reactions, the doctor knew that they didn't have relatives but that wasn't his call to make.

Ed's hands had moved from their clapping position, he was still tense waiting for them to turn on them like snakes but he was listening.

As was Al even if his armor shook every once and awhile.

"How about a compromise, you stay with me and my family, with a military official you can leave whenever you want, what do you boys say" he offered the two boys his fatherly smile back in place, he still offered the out he wasn't forcing them.

And he wanted them to know that he wasn't the enemy, neither he nor Roy where.

Both boys glanced at each other" why do you want to help us?" asked Alphonse.

There was an ulterior motive there had to be, this man wouldn't help them without wanting something in return.

It was alchemy's most basic law.

"A little help in our ongoing investigation, you boys fix things and I'm guessing you live on the streets too" Hughes disguised his pain at that.

He wondered how long they had been living like this, winter wasn't kind in central and that thought sent a small shock through him.

"I guess we could help you" spoke Al suspiciously.

It was true he and Ed got into their fair share of trouble, some people still didn't understand that if someone looks like a seven foot giant don't try to kill or mug em.

Ed looked at his younger brother looking at the helmet before nodding to himself" if you trust him Al, then okay" he mumbled, now that he was sure they weren't going to be separated he was scared.

Both men realized this as Hughes pulled Roy out of the room.

He heard Alphonse's armor clank and a small' It's okay, it's okay, they won't separate us, I'll never allow it big brother'

'Al'

The chocked off sob from both boys pulled at his heart in ways that he didn't know existed.

-000-

"If it wasn't for the fact that they looked kick downed as it is-"Roy began to let out his anger at what the boys had done when Hughes interrupted him.

"Roy!" the dark eyed man looked at him, he knew he had been surprised at what happened as well.

Again! Why did his friend have to be such a softie for children?

But he had to admit one thing.

"You were right, those kids there's something wrong with them" Mustang leaned against the wall hand over his face.

They were broken, extremely broken, the way they reacted to even the thought of separation.

"How's Gracia going to react to this Hughes, those boys aren't exactly stable" Roy looked at his friend concern for his safety and his families now on his face.

If they even felt threatened, well he saw the consequences already.

"We'll have to talk about it but Gracia wouldn't mind, maybe it'll do those boys some good" Hughes always thinking of others, he knew his wife wouldn't mind.

The two probably hadn't even been in a home in a long time, how long he didn't know.

"I'm asking you as a friend Hughes, are you sure? There's something wrong with those boys maybe they've always been that way" but as the words left his lips Roy realized he didn't fully believe them there was something else.

"Something on your mind?" why did Hughes have to be so perceptive?

Roy sighed once again feeling a migraine coming on, oh and he still had paperwork for tonight.

Paperwork, a mysterious alchemist and the Elric brother's.

"Just something from two years ago, I know I've heard the name Elric before" the two men began to walk, ready to leave but Hughes was searching for either the doctor or the nurse Mary.

"Yeah, I think you told me about searching for alchemist two years ago" it hadn't been very long but with their line of work things were forgotten pretty easily.

"I'll have to check" Mustang knew this would eat him alive, why did he feel like he was forgetting something important.

"Leaving? There's another hour before visiting hours are over" both men turn as both smiled at Mary but for different reasons.

He still wanted to ask the lady, out as Hughes questioned as to how long the elder Elric would be in the hospital.

She explained it would be a week; he was suffering more from dehydration than malnutrition.

He was thin but not in the pure danger zone yet, it seemed his little brother took good care of him.

"It's sad really, I hope you can help them their good boys" that was all Mary had to say as she left to check on the brothers.

The two saw it was now dark out, as Hughes sighed then smiled.

"Something tells me were going to be busy" Roy knew he was talking about both the serial killer and the boys.

"If Hawkeye doesn't shoot my arm off maybe she can help" muttered Roy as Hughes laughed at his shudder.

"That's right she was with you during your search" said Hughes as he began to make his way to a phone booth.

He was going to call his darling Gracia and maybe get to hear his baby angels beautiful voice, he giggled a bit as Roy spoke.

"Stop daydreaming and listen, I don't need to die because of some hunch" with the way Roy spoke you'd think Hawkeye was right behind him.

"Just make sure to finish your paperwork and she'll probably miss" yeah right, miss, only if she was blind and Roy knew it.

He waved goodbye to Hughes as he took one last look at the hospital.

The guilt from before bothered his subconscious, something kept telling him those boys whatever their situation was partly his fault.

He didn't see how, whatever happened it was either their families or their own fault.

He knew he sounded cold hearted but he wasn't good with children.

The war had made for some horrible images with children after it was over.

He never would realize his world was and the worlds of many others were about to change.

All because of a broken boy and his armor wearing brother.

 **Finally finished it, I thought I'd show you readers exactly how mentally unstable both Ed and Al are. Sorry for it not being funny but hey we have some fun to look forward to next chapter**


	4. The Elric Brothers

**The Elric Brothers**

 **I made Elicia three because why not**

Maes Hughes looked at the two boys standing outside the door to the apartment.

It had been a week since their conversation and agreement, he visit them often during the week.

Roy only came once and the entire day was awkward until he left.

Those boys didn't trust Roy but they seemed to trust him at least.

He got to know them a little better, Edward was sullen and quiet but he probably wasn't always like that.

At times he caught the remains of someone stubborn but soon faded as he gave into his younger brother request.

Brass eyes never truly focused and always touching his younger brother's arm, never letting go like a small child with a blanket.

And Alphonse, he was the kindest boy Hughes had ever met but he was hardened around the edges.

He always kept his guard up as if expecting a fight or a trick.

Just like Edward it was something that wasn't a part of him, he could tell Alphonse was probably once without any edge but the pressure of his older brothers state.

Hughes sighed as he gave the two a once over.

Alphonse had cleaned his armor sometime after they left; it turned out the full armor was a steel grey with a long thread of white hair exiting the helmet.

Ed was back in the clothes he had been wearing, they were all they owned and was surprised to see how easily they mended and cleaned them with alchemy.

Now he was back in his younger brothers arms, wrapped tightly in his oversized red jacket.

"Is this okay Mr. Hughes? We don't want to be a bother" he learned at the hospital that Al and Ed hated being around people for different reasons.

Al's were mostly worries about being a bother though which it wasn't, they had the room and Gracia couldn't wait to meet them.

Ed just seemed wary around people, scared even and always clung on tighter to his brother.

"Of course it is, now come in" he said gently opening the door, he was wearing his civilian clothes having gotten off work earlier that evening.

They weren't two steps in when a shrill shriek of daddy! Rang out.

A little girl with large green eyes, brown hair in pigtails and wearing a pink dress ran towards Hughes hugging him.

"How's my little princess of cuteness!" gushed Hughes picking up the girl, as he rubbed his cheek against his daughters.

Al stood back with Ed in his arms; he couldn't help the sweat drop that formed.

Hughes always talked about his family, showing several pictures in their faces during their week in the hospital.

More like shoving and ranting non-stopped.

But Al hadn't minded not when he saw his brother's eyes light up to a sandy shade of gold and a small smile quirk on his lips.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea not that it changed things; they were still searching for their bodies and now had to do it without the family finding out.

"Are these the boys you've been talking about dear?" came a sweet and calm voice.

For a moment Al thought it was his mother as he saw Ed turn his head from where it was buried against his chest plate.

His brother was looking at Mrs. Hughes; she was a beautiful woman not like their mother of course.

No one compared to their beautiful mother, so soft and sweet.

But she was close, with light brown hair cut near her ears and kind green eyes.

She wore a simple blue long sleeved dress.

"Gracia" Hughes looked at his wife as he stood with his daughter in his arms.

The woman walked over and stood beside her husband as she smiled kindly at the brothers, not at all showing the frown inside.

"Daddy who are they?" asked three year old Elicia Hughes as she smiled at the two.

"Elicia these are daddies guest their going to be staying with us, their Alphonse and the little guy is Edward" he introduced as a small shout soon filled the awkwardness of the situation.

"Who you calling so little he could live inside a mouse hole!" there wasn't much energy in the rant though and Al tried not to sigh.

Elicia blew up into giggles as she pointed at Ed" your funny!" and began to fuss as she wanted to be put down.

The minute her feet touch the ground she ran up to Al, looking up with a smile as both boys looked down at her.

"I'm Elicia and that's mommy and daddy! Your gonna stay! I can show you were to stay!" the little girl spoke in one breath.

Gracia and Hughes couldn't help the small content sighs at their daughter's innocence, but soon a small dry chuckle filled the room.

It was coming from Ed, eyes lit with something Al and Hughes had never seen before as the boy turned in his brother's arms.

He reached out an automail arm as he ruffled the girl's hair" we'd like that Elicia" Ed spoke softly both in some caution and fear but also a strange softness.

"Yay! Follow me! Follow me!" the little girl was tugging at Al free hand as the armor looked like he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sure our little bundle sunshine can show you to your room" Hughes chuckled at the sight.

He wished he had his camera it was so cute, and probably the most life he had seen in Ed in the short week he'd been with the brothers.

"Just make sure to come back for dinner" Gracia spoke as she watched her small three year old daughter drag the armor wearing boy to the guest room.

She took after her father in enthusiasm that much no one could deny, as Gracia let her smile drop the minute the three were out of sighed.

"You're a good man for helping them" Gracia spoke looking at her husband with pride as he shook his head.

"No, you're the best wife any man could have for letting them stay with us" he smiled at his wife.

"Edward, he seems so frail and his little brother" Gracia had begun to walk towards the kitchen picking up some plates "are they really on their own" she turned her worried filled eyes to her husband.

"Yes, from how they acted when me and Roy asked maybe I'll be able to find any remaining family" Maes sighed as he helped his wife set the table, adding two extra plates for the boys" I just wish we could do more for them" he looked up when he felt Garcia's hand on his arm.

"You're already doing so much" she said as she leaned up for a soft kiss, still smiling" is Roy helping you?" she asked wondering if the family's oldest friend was in on this as well.

Hughes gave a small chuckle" as much as he can fit in during paper work, Hawkeye apparently hasn't forgiven him for sneaking off with me last week" it produced laughter from Gracia as well.

She never met Riza Hawkeye but she sounded like a very respectable woman if she kept Roy in line, though the part of her that was a romantic couldn't help but wonder if deeper feelings were involved.

"Well then we have nothing to worry for" Gracia finished setting the plates as she began to head back to bring the food.

She felt Maes hand stop her as he headed there himself" I'll set the rest of the table, why don't you bring the boy's Elicia probably won't let them leave" he gave a laugh at his daughters antics in his mind.

Gracia laughed as well" she takes after you" she said fondly as she walked down the hall towards the rooms.

Hughes allowed a frown on his own face now that his wife was out of sight.

Roy hadn't been able to find anything yet and with Hawkeye in a bad mood still he had been too scared to ask her.

Most men would laugh at that, until they saw the reason she was called the 'Hawks eye'.

His own investigation hadn't been going very well; with bodies still piling up at random from the now dubbed The Central serial killer it was making this extra task harder.

But he'd find the time, a week of getting to know the Elric boys had bloomed something else.

He had talked with the nurse Mary many times and learned how she came to know them; he thanked the woman for keeping them alive.

To know that both had almost perished on the streets during central's winter last year didn't fare well on his psyche.

When he heard footsteps returning he finished setting dinner and placed his regular smile back into place.

-000-

"It's here! Come on bigger brother!" giggled Elicia as Al couldn't help the small giggle that left him.

Elicia had decided to call them both brother in some way or another, apparently she like many young children found it easier than saying their real names.

Not that he minded because while he was called bigger brother, she called Ed little big brother.

The result was worth it as his brother didn't rant tiredly or annoyingly at the little girl, he instead just weakly smiled and said he wasn't little.

Which would then have Elicia point out that he was, all his brother did was gently ruffle her hair.

It was a tenderness that would have made Al cry if he could, as his brother sat on a bed.

The first one in two years that didn't consist of a hospital one.

The room was empty except for a bed, desk and an empty bookcase.

Elicia had been talking nonstop, asking if they were going to stay for long.

Asking if they'd play with her and why Ed's hair was longer than her mothers.

He almost burst out laughing at the blush that rose to his brother's face; he hadn't seen his brother blush from embarrassment in years.

He also hadn't had that urge in a long time and watched as his brother shyly told her he didn't know why he didn't cut it.

She just smiled" don't cut it, I like it little big brother" squealed Elicia as she was slightly tugging at Ed's hair.

Al had the idea that if they did end up playing with the girl it wouldn't be long before she was braiding it.

The older boy made no move to stop her though as he hadn't stopped smiling that tiny smile at her.

"You don't have any brothers or sister's Elicia?" asked Al as he kneeled down on the ground.

He didn't want to scare the girl as his armor often did to small children, she didn't seem scared though as she jumped off the bed and patted Al's chest plat.

"Nu uh, only mommy and daddy but now I have two new brothers!" the girl seemed to think they were staying permanently.

But neither brother corrected her, they hadn't felt like this in a long time.

The innocence of a three year old really went far.

"Bigger brother? Why do you wear armor?" the question caught both brothers off guard as the smile Ed had on faded and eyes began to dim back to hooded brass.

Al tried to find a way to explain when the little girl spoke again" is it to protect little big brother?" both boys looked at the girl surprised.

Al spoke first though as his brother had gone silent again" yeah, you could say that" he murmured and it was slightly true.

There had been times when his armor had been able to protect his brother, it just never seemed to be able to save his brother from himself though.

He heard a tap on his armor as Elicia's small arms couldn't even hug his entire torso" I like the armor, it's like the knights in my books they protect people" the girl spoke with childish innocence but to the brothers it struck them deeply.

Ed's eyes had gone soft once again, the sandy tone coming back as the sound of what would have been a breath hitching came from Al.

The little girls words meant more than either brother could express, Ed could feel a tiny bit of relief at the words.

He never thought anyone would ever look at his brother and not see a freak or a monster, something that ate away at Ed every day, but he was too tired to express it outwardly anymore.

But Elicia didn't, she didn't see that.

"Thank you Elicia" was the quiet soft spoken words of Alphonse as the little girl now had a grip on his leather hand and his brother's metal one.

The little girl beaming at the brothers as whatever she was going to say died on her tongue, the door creaked open slowly.

The three turns towards the door as Gracia looked in smiling, she noticed how her daughter had a hold on both boys and was about to tell her to let the boys rest before dinner.

Hoping her daughter hadn't bothered the two when she noticed the calm atmosphere, the two seemed much calmer than they had been at the door way.

Alphonse's armor didn't seem ridged to her anymore and Ed was even smiling a little.

She instead decided to change her words as she spoke" dinners ready, come on Elicia its time to wash up" she smiled at the three as her daughter let out an excited squeal.

"I can show big brothers to the sink!" before Gracia could blink the little girl was tugging at the boys hands.

The girl had to stop though when she noticed Al had to pick up his brother.

The little girl wondered why he did that but didn't question it as she was too young to understand.

"Elicia-"Gracia began as she knew her daughter could be eccentric when Alphonse interrupted her.

"It's alright Mrs. Hughes, we don't mind" Al spoke in a much lighter tone than his usual one, he never noticed how he changed the way he spoke until now.

He sounded so depressed; the thought didn't surprise him though.

Gracia seemed to think it over as she sighed and nodded" alright, I'm sure Elicia can show you to the table" it was obvious she was doing this for her daughters grown up act.

The little girl nodded" yes mommy!" she almost cheered as Gracia moved to let the boys out.

The two brothers hadn't felt this light hearted in years, even before their lives fell apart.

The little girl pointed to the door as she was too small to open the bathroom, Alphonse opened the door as Elicia pushed a small chair towards the sink and washed her hands and dried them.

She looked up at them expectantly" do you want me to lean down or can you stand brother?" Al asked as he looked down at Ed.

He was glad to see his eyes weren't shadowed and haunted, but light and almost seemed to be remembering old times.

Ed seemed to think it over as he spoke quietly" can you stand to the right" he asked as his arm usually made his right side heavier.

Al nodded as Elicia stepped out of the way the armor barley fitting inside the room, he used a hand to steady his brother as he washed his flesh hand.

The metal one had to be cleaned more carefully, even if alchemy helped with the rust it wouldn't work forever.

Just another reminder that one day, they'd have to return to the Rockbells and when that day came it would either be in defeat or maybe not alive at all.

Al used the rag next to the sink the clean the leather as he was glad Elicia didn't ask why he just didn't take it off, he was glad for her age too young to understand completely.

Elicia soon lead the two to the table as Hughes seemly produced a camera and was taking pictures of the little girl, Al would have blushed if he had a body.

"Bigger brother sits here and little big brother here!" Elicia nearly ordered as they noticed they'd be sitting between her.

"Elicia-"small exasperated waves seem to come off Gracia as she thought her daughter was being slightly over eccentric.

Once again the brothers stopped her" it's okay, maybe this way brother will actually eat everything" spoke Al as he nearly dropped said brother when he looked down.

Ed was glaring at him, not a full heated glare like the old Ed but it was close mostly full of irritation.

"I'll eat I promise" Ed spoke weakly reminding Al that no matter how they felt now, this was their reality.

He hated it

Once again the dark thoughts were warded off by Elicia as the moment Al had his brother in the chair, the little girl grabbed Ed's flesh hand.

"If little big brother doesn't eat I'll sit on him!" she was giving the best glare she could give with that adorably round face and wide eyes of hers as a camera clicked.

Elicia didn't notice and neither did Ed as his brain shut down, he didn't know what to say to that.

And to be honest he actually though the girl meant it as he slowly nodded, though for a moment instead of that small three year old light haired brunette he saw a lighter haired girl.

She was just as stubborn to and he missed it?

"Now Elicia" it was Hughes but Al once again gave a small wave of his large hands.

He didn't mind Elicia's antics they were actually helping; this was the most reaction he ever had out of his brother in nearly two years.

Dinner was actually quite peaceful if the brothers could call it that, Hughes talked about minor things from work.

Gracia spoke about what she an Elicia did that day, they never once asked the brothers anything personal.

Only light things like how old they were and what they usually liked to do, so they wouldn't be bored.

Ed never spoke much but that was normal as Al did most of the talking" were just doing some research but were running out of books at the library, we don't know what we'll do once that happens" admitted Al.

To Gracia it sounded like they wouldn't know how else to keep entertained but Hughes had been in the military for a long time, he knew double meaning's in words.

These boys were being kept alive by some sort of hope, Ed was living proof of that with how fragile he seemed as was his brother.

He got an idea, it could probably get him in trouble with the higher ups and it wasn't the best of ideas but if it kept them alive.

"There's a military library, usually you have to be a state alchemist or in the military but I'm sure I can figure something out for you boys" the smile that came onto the man's face was one he used when Elicia was born.

Or even one further back, when Gracia said she was pregnant and even farther back when she accepted to be his date.

Both boys were looking at him, even Gracia only Elicia still seemed to be eating too young to know what was going on.

"You would do that for us?" asked Ed, it was the first sentence he'd spoken the entire time since dinner started.

He could see the shock in the boys face which was easy, considering he usually looked sullen all the time.

"Of course, as long as you're staying with us both me and Gracia promised to make sure you boys got what you need" Hughes did hope they'd find some realities though.

Military wasn't a place for two boys like them, he could feel it that mistrust from before starting up again in both boys.

But it wasn't directed at him this time" what about Colonel Mustang? Will he be alright with you two doing this for us?" asked Alphonse as Gracia frowned looking at her husband.

She noticed the tone the boy used as Ed had gone to picking at his food; he at least had eaten nearly all of it.

She also noticed Alphonse never once took the armor off yet there was nothing on his plate, were had it gone? She wondered.

"Now I know he may have been harsh but he's actually helping too, he could have told his higher ups about you boys" he watched as the two actually thought about this, or at least Ed.

It was hard to tell what a tilt of a head from Al meant as the armor was expressionless.

"I'm sure you boys could give him a chance, he's a family friend" the kind motherly voice of Gracia Hughes spoke up as both boys gazed at her.

The two adults were sure they caught something in Ed's eyes in that moment, a deep sadness but it had been directed at Gracia.

"W-we'll try with the Colonel" mumbled Ed, he didn't like the man the way he had looked at them.

It brought back memories of another set of hard and cold eyes only of a much brighter shade but no less hurtful.

"Alright then, and I'll have a talk with Roy" Hughes nodded at the silent promise as Elicia's chime of all done rang out.

Ed didn't look at his food as some was left over but considering the boy probably hadn't had a full meal in years it was acceptable.

As Al helped his brother up he watched as Hughes took Elicia to the living room as a thought ran through him" brother, would you mind if I?" he asked not wanting to leave Ed alone.

The sandy eyed boy just shook his head a small wistful smile on his face" Elicia will keep me company and Mr. Hughes" Al nodded, even now with how they were they still knew how one another thought.

Elicia cheered as Al gently placed his brother against the right arm rest, Elicia began asking about his arm and saying it was cool.

Al couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his throat; yes maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all.

-000-

Gracia was preparing to clean up when clattering steel caught her attention, it as a sound she was beginning to associate with Alphonse as he seemed to never take it off.

She wondered what scars he must be hiding; his brother was missing to limbs and had a steel arm.

She did wonder why he felt he needed an arm more than a leg, but that wasn't her place.

She didn't notice several plates being picked up until she turned and saw the young boy's large hands with several plates" oh you don't have to do that" she began as Al stopped her.

"If we're staying it's the least I can do to help, brother would to but" he didn't continue and she understood.

Why didn't he use a crutch? Was another thought as she picked up the rest of the glasses and plates.

The two began to wash and dry and Gracia couldn't help but be grateful for the extra help.

Elicia usually needed to be entertained leaving Gracia to the dishes as sometimes her husband came home late.

"We used to help our mother like this all the time, she never said it but dinner even with three people leaves a lot to wash" was a quiet admission from Al.

Gracia just smiled gently at him her maternal instincts slowly awakening for both boys" I'm sure she was a very lucky woman to have to such helpful sons" she received a nod and pretended not to notice the small whine that came from the boy.

They continued like that cleaning what needed to be until it became time for bed.

-000-

"Little big brother? Why is your arm metal?" Ed looked down at Elicia as she was holding his nerveless automail hand.

"Now Elicia-"Hughes started a bit sternly; asking about missing limbs wasn't something to be taken lightly.

He had seen his fair share of missing limbs during the war in Ishbal, once again Ed stopped him.

"Just something from an accident a long time ago, I got the arm because Al wanted me to" he admitted vaguely.

Hughes couldn't find out, all this kindness was too much if they turned on him and Al.

His mind wouldn't be able to take it, not with how kind they were being to him and his brother.

Hell! They didn't deserve this kindness; they should be on the streets trying to survive not in some warm home with a warm meal.

He barley heard Elicia through his broken thoughts" it's cool, it's like bigger brothers armor do you protect bigger brother too?" Ed felt his breath hitch at Elicia's question.

Al, no he didn't protect him not…not anymore.

Why? What had changed? Was he really so far gone? Did he simply not care?

"Little big brother?" he looked at Elicia's wide green eyes remembering a pair so different yet not so much from her own.

"I-I-"he didn't know what to say anymore as he little girl seemed to notice and soon warmth surrounded his remaining leg.

Elicia was their hugging him as she just smiled at the boy, and for the first time in what felt like eternity Ed didn't want anyone to see his tears.

"I think it's time for bed princess okay, Ed has to be tired" intercepted Hughes as he picked up his resisting daughter.

"Aww, can I tell bigger brother night?" asked the girl as the man nodded, the little girl cheered again as the living room was quiet.

Ed was left alone as his flesh hand was moving the digits of his automail ones, had it really been so long since he?

Hughes said he'd take them even if he didn't know their reasons, in truth it would be a big help but what if…

There would be danger from every set of eyes there, but Al he had to he was…he was.

"Brother?" Ed nearly fell off the couch as he turned seeing his brother their as large leather hands he had become used to picked him up.

"Sorry you weren't there for a moment" Al he sounded so worried, why?

He felt, he felt he wanted to say" can we go to bed?" the question left his mouth meekly, weak with fatigue and what was it he wanted to say?

His mind the darkness felt so soothing, the pain felt nice, the guilt settle nice and heavy, he liked it wanted it.

Letting his eyes go back to that dark hooded brass as his mind began to numb and darken, that peace gone replace with hurt and turmoil.

Because he had begun to feel it, the tiny spot that old wound, the part he was afraid of.

It had begun to come out again, like it had that year before he couldn't, he wouldn't! He was...was

He didn't want to remember.

 **Yes I'm so evil cliff-hanger, the cuteness that Elicia Hughes will continue in this story but we must have mustang in this as well. Oh Roy you really need to stop pissing off Hawkeye, thank you for the reviews that's what keeps me going, so until next chapter my lovelies.**


	5. Nightmares and Realizations

**Nightmares and Realizations**

Roy Mustang looked through the file, now he knew why he remembered that name.

The Elrics

Alphonse and Edward Elric sons of the ever elusive Hohenheim of Light.

Now he remembered two years ago when he and Hawkeye had been about to stop in sheep country, a small town that went by the name of Resembool.

He remember his exact words too as he looked around the platform and turned back towards the train.

'Sir? Aren't we here to search for the Elric brothers?' Hawkeye was watching his back as Roy turned towards her.

'It's a small town Hawkeye, I'm sure these two don't need us interfering with their lives' he gave her his usual smirk' wouldn't want to bring them the trouble of the military' he watched as Riza nodded.

'Very well sir, I hope you know what you're doing'

Mustang nodded, he did it was just two alchemist after all.

How wrong he was and even worse, the brothers were suppose to be in their thirties at least from what they had been able to dig up from that old file.

The office was dark it was three in the morning after all, this entire thing had been depriving him of his sleep and now he was sure he wouldn't be sleeping for quite some time.

He never expected the Elrics to have been boys and that had been two years ago, back when they would have been nothing more than eleven and ten.

Enlisting children was something he would never do.

Then why did he feel so damn guilty, he looked over at a cabinet contemplating taking out the alcohol he had stashed there for these kinds of things.

But no it wouldn't do him good to drink this night, Hawkeye would know and she'd been pissy all week.

So what if he had combusted his work the week before and the slip he gave her that week had only added fuel to the fire.

And this well, this, she had every right to know it had been his decision after all and look where it led to.

A boy who never takes off his armor and an older brother so traumatized he clings like a child to his younger but bigger brother.

He didn't know what accident could cause something that massive in sheep country like Resembool, but he already had his theories.

Especially if both boys studied alchemy and were the sons of the elusive alchemist.

It would be a matter of observing those brothers's and he would get the chance.

Hughes had called him late the night before the boys had reacted well to the situation…more like Elicia took Hughes role of and began showing them around.

He had the earache to prove it as Hughes went on and on about his little ray of sunshine, his princess of cuteness.

He stopped Hughes by threatening to see if fire could travel to another line as Hughes told him he was bring Ed and Al to work with him, the boys wanted to see the military library.

Apparently they had nearly finished the city library which surprised Roy for a moment, and then he realized he shouldn't be.

They were both probably skilled alchemist if one of them could transmute without a circle, maybe even prodigies.

Hughes had also given him an earful on how he should try to get along with the boys, that he owed them that much after that scare he gave them in the hospital.

Hughes had no idea how much he owed those kids, he agreed and soon hung up the phone.

File in hand ready to be researched which led him here, to his quiet office.

He knew he couldn't blame himself for this, whatever those boys had done to themselves was their own fault but damn it! Maybe he could have done something to help those kids!

He knew this guilt was coming from the fact that in Ishbal well, he did things he rather not remember but the one that affected him the most always had been children.

Even little Elicia was a child he got flustered around at times, she clung to him and called him uncle Roy not at all knowing what kind of monster he was.

He jerked at that, the boy Edward just for a moment before he had threatened them he had seen something like that.

The eyes of a monster, of someone who had committed a terrible wrong and killed.

Why would a child that young have eyes like that?

He wasn't getting anywhere and he wasn't going home either so…he looked around.

The couch it was as he walked over" hello old friend" he said before roughly collapsing.

-000-

The Hughes knew they took on a new challenge when the two decided to help the orphan boys, they knew there would be trouble with them.

But nothing they wouldn't be able to handle or so they hoped.

Sure there might be small repercussions taking in two clearly traumatized boys.

They just didn't realize one of those repercussions was about to begin in the form of a loud and agonizing scream.

Both adults had woken up fairly easy and quickly before Elicia had been born and awhile after Hughes was the one waking up his wife from war torn dreams.

Then when Elicia started growing she would have night terrors, that scream wasn't his daughters.

And even if he had been half asleep he would never mistake it for hers, it was too painful, to broken sounding.

Gracia went towards Elicia's room to make sure she stayed asleep or at least away as Hughes went towards the boy's room.

He was greeted with the sight of Alphonse both hands on his brothers shoulders, the bed they had fixed up for the larger boy only had the indent of being sat on.

But that wasn't important at the moment as the smaller Elric was thrashing violently on the bed, both arms flailing violently as if being attacked by some unseen force.

The boy was kicking with the only leg he had as his head jerked at random, the screams didn't stop either they just seemed to worsen as two red orbs looked up at him.

If it wasn't for the helmet he was sure they were widened in fear" Mr. Hughes stay back! Brother, Gets really bad during his nightmares!" the boy was practically ordering him as a low groaning was heard.

He knew the armor must be large on the boy and was proven right as Ed in his thrashing had grabbed onto Al's arm and began to dent the steel.

"Brother! Brother! It's just a nightmare! It's not real, wake up Brother!" Al's voice was shaky and cracking around the edges as she gently shook his already violent brother.

What greeted the plea was the most broken scream of Alphonse's name to ever reach Maes ears as the boy curled into a fetal position sobbing uncontrollably.

Hughes heart wrenched in his chest as he watched the younger boy gently pace a hand on his brothers shoulder, the next thing he knew Ed was latched onto Alphonse's chest plate.

You couldn't get anything coherent as he only made out a few words of.

'Sorry so sorry'

'It was my fault'

'I can't! I can't!'

'Don't leave'

The boys crying wasn't at all slowing down as a warm hand on his arm made him look, Gracia was looking at the two and he knew what she wanted to do.

"I'll go make sure Elicia doesn't leave her room, she doesn't need to see this" he told his wife quietly.

Not that he needed the boys crying was enough to drown out his voice, as he entered his daughters room he saw her awake and worried.

"Daddy what's wrong? Who's crying?" she asked as Hughes smiled.

"It's nothing honey, just try to go to sleep" it seemed karma was about to bite Hughes in the ass as his daughter had inherited his own perceptiveness.

"Is it big brothers?" she asked with a cute yawn.

Hughes sighed" yes, just a bad dream like your mommies with them just try to get some sleep honey" he spoke to his daughter as she nodded and laid down hugging her dog.

When Hughes left he didn't notice the little green eye open.

-000-

"Its okay brother, its okay" Al wished he could scream right now but he couldn't be weak, his brother needed him.

The nightmares were so horrible to him and this was had been the worse, his brother's clothes clung to him from the sweat and the tears weren't stopping.

All he could do was hold his brother and hope he'd calm down, he noticed Mr. Hughes had left and felt guilty.

This was why he felt they'd be a bother.

His brothers nightmares were something else, he looked at his dented arm.

That wasn't the first time he suffered dents from his brother in his hysteria and half awareness.

He himself was so focused on calming his mind and his brother than he didn't hear the calm singing of Mrs. Hughes.

He was kneeling as to be able to hold his brother and without a body he couldn't get tired in that position.

But soon a soft lullaby had begun to reach his nonexistent ears and once again he was reminded of his mother.

He looked up seeing Gracia gently rubbing his brothers back along with his owns hands, gently smoothing down his brothers hair.

Al felt that urge to cry once again but he couldn't, not really.

This woman wasn't their mother but she was so kind! She hadn't known them more than a few hours and she was up at some god forsaken hour of the night helping him calm his brother.

Speaking of Ed.

He saw his brother's trembling begin to lessen as he almost seemed to lean into both their caresses, he would never be able to repay Gracia or Hughes for what they were doing for them.

For what could they give back to them? Absolutely nothing but keeping their secret to themselves, keep them out of their troubles.

"I don't know what you two have gone through, but just know you'll always be welcome here" spoke Gracia as she smiled at Al.

He felt what would be his throat swelling from how he couldn't respond; the woman gently rubbed his head as she told the two to try and get some sleep.

If they needed anything for Ed, but before Al could respond his brother looked up.

Eyes rimmed red and almost a lighter shade from the tears" n-no, t-thank you" was all he manage to choke out as he hid back into his brothers chest plate.

Gracia's smile wasn't real even Al knew it but it was for both their sakes as she nodded and headed out.

He was sure he hadn't missed the glassiness of her own eyes as she shut the door gently.

"Oh brother" whispered Al as his brothers body only seemed to tremble slightly.

The clicking of shaking automail was something he recognized easily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry brother" was the only answer he got from Ed as he continued to comfort his elder brother.

"Is it being here? Is being here hurting you?" Al's voice was gentle but the tone was serious.

He saw his brother half shake half nod" it's n-nice, Mr. Hughes c-can help b-but-"a sob cut him off as Alphonse waiting for him to catch his breath.

"But what brother?" asked Al as he brother looked up again pain so evident in his gaze.

Ed lowered his head again hair hiding his face" she reminds me of mom" he spoke so softly anyone would have missed it.

But with them with only one of them, who required air Al heard it clear as day.

The breath Al took was never needed but his frame shuddered" I know, me to" he admitted meekly as both didn't know what to say and fell into a hushed silence.

The creak of the door was what brought them back to reality as they expected Gracia or Hughes.

What appeared was a girl with short brown hair and pink footie pajamas, in her arms was a stuff black and white dog.

"Elicia?" asked Al as Ed turned towards the girl rubbing at his face.

He didn't need the girl asking why he was crying, he couldn't!

"Is little big brother okay?" the girls voice seemed scared.

"Just a bad dream, you know what their like" Al spoke softly as the little girl nodded walking over to Al.

She tiptoed but couldn't see Ed's face as she frowned" little big brother can have bad dreams to?" she asked.

They supposed it made sense, to little kids older children and adults having nightmares seems almost impossible to them.

"Y-yeah Elicia just a bad dream" mumbled Ed he only peeked one eye at her as he felt more guilt for now involving the sweet girl.

Elicia seemed to contemplate this as she tiptoed again.

Ed felt something soft against his arm as Al said nothing" Elicia?" asked Ed as he saw the girl pushing her dog towards him.

"this is puppy, he keeps the bad dreams away" she was smiling again" puppy can sleep with little big brother" neither brother said anything as Ed gently reached for the dog with his flesh hand.

He held the dog close as he looked at the girl, the sweet innocent little girl who had just latched onto them so easily.

If only she knew.

"Thank you Elicia" it was Al who spoke as the little girl giggled.

"Puppy will help! He'll keep the bad dreams away cause puppy is scary" she even made a small growling sound as she giggled, Ed manage a weak smile as Al ruffled her hair.

"Yes thank you, but you need to get to bed don't want your parents getting mad" said Al gently as the girl pouted but nodded.

She gave Al a small hug as she rushed out of their room.

Both brothers said nothing for awhile as Ed was now limp in his brother's arms; the armor bound boy took this as a sign of settling his brother down.

He was in the process of pulling the sheets up when Ed finally spoke" there to nice for us, especially E-Elicia" Ed's voice was hoarse from the screaming as Al saw how he hugged the dog.

As Al gently brushed away some of his hair he was reminded of how small his brother was, the way he looked in that bed sweat from his nightmares still fresh hugging that small dog.

"I know they are brother, we may not deserve this but let's just take it for now" he offered, Ed did nothing for a moment and as Al made to sit on his bed he heard metal against his leather hand.

Ed had attached onto his hand and Al knew he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

So Al settled himself on the ground watching his brother sleep like he always did and let himself feel content.

Besides this nightmare the evening had been good to them.

It almost felt.

Like home.

-000-

"So what's the news" a tall woman stood in an alleyway the moonlight illuminating her pale skin.

She was a beauty to any man with the perfect figure, Tall, nice bust size as she wore black leather gloves, black dress and black stilettos. Her long black hair fell over her shoulder as above her large breast was the tattoo of a snake eating its own tail, the sign of the homunculi the ouroboros tattoo.

"The pipsqueak and his brother seemed to have been taken in by the military" the gender of this one couldn't be told.

He was shorter than the woman with a male appearance but almost seem to have some feminine features. His eyes were a slit and violet like the woman's as he wore a strange ensemble of black clothing that didn't hide much, on his upper leg was the same tattoo. A black head band was around his head while wild green hair that resembled a palm trees stood out easily in the dim lighting.

"Oh, should we be worried?" the woman didn't sound worried.

"Didn't think you cared Lust" snickered the green haired one as she huffed.

"Drop it Envy, you know their potential sacrifices" she snapped as Envy snickered.

"Well they are looking for the stone, but they need a push" a thought came to Envy's mind as Lust looked at him.

"What's your plan?" she didn't sound interested.

"Well we'll just have to nudge them towards the search, after all these two and that one guy are the only sacrifices so far" muttered Envy, he sounded bored yet mischievous.

"Do what you want, I have to head back to Loire that fake prophet is more trouble than he's worth" she muttered waking way.

"You could always leave him to Gluttony" offered Envy as she sighed.

"No, father would be displeased no matter how much I'm tempted" admitted Lust.

"Well in a few years you'll see this nudge will have me winning bonus points" laughed Envy as Lust ignored him.

The two went separate ways as Envy let his form change back into the military man he impersonated so frequently.

Yes tomorrow would be a good day indeed.

-000-

"Are you boys ready?" Hughes stood outside the door as he watched the two.

They hadn't spoken much after the nightmare scare from the night before, Ed had barley eaten and he hadn't seen AL eat at all.

The only one who seemed in a good mood was Elicia; he had seen the dog in Edwards's arms when he checked on the boys.

He knew exactly what had happened as Ed had given the toy back to her; she smiled and asked if it helped.

Ed answered with a weak smile and a yes.

Ed was wearing his coats hood completely hidden as a red, black and gold bundle in Al's arms as he finally received a response.

"Y-yes Mr. Hughes just a bit nervous is all" spoke Al and it was the truth, in a military building full of personal and prying eyes.

His armor would stand out like a sore thumb and him caring his brother would make it worse.

He began to follow Hughes as Gracia and Elicia waved goodbye as Elicia shouted 'be safe big brothers!'

The car was the militaries as Al barley was able to fit in the back being forced to leave Ed in the front.

Nobody spoke except for Hughes who said that they were going to have to speak with Roy as one of his own men would accompany them to the library.

What Hughes was doing was breaking several rules but he wouldn't tell the boys that, he had to be careful though.

He couldn't let the higher ups catch to much wind of this as he also had to keep the killer case top priority.

It was into the second month as of today.

The boys had seemed so lively last evening but after the nightmare, they had gone back to being sullen.

But then" why does the colonel want to speak to us?" it was Al and he sounded nervous.

Hughes sighed" don't know said he had something to tell you boys but we can't have to civilians running around a military building either" explained Hughes as the car tires made a slight screech as he turned.

"-tard" Alphonse and Hughes looked at Ed.

He had his face hidden in his hood and hair but their seemed to be hatred in his dull gaze.

"What was that Ed?" Hughes asked as he saw the building.

"He's a bastard" Ed's voice was still slightly hoarse but he could hear the mistrust clearly in the boys tone.

We're had Ed learned that kind of language anyway? Then again they did live on the streets, thought Hughes.

Soon after clearance checks and some questions, some of which included answering Al's armor they were in.

Hughes explained he had his work pilling from the killer so he sent them with one of the lower ranking officers.

He hoped Roy didn't do anything or said anything to drastic.

He sighed as he picked up two files, one was for the killer.

The other held a number and a few pictures of a blond couple, the name Rockbell was on it along with a number for Rockbell Automail.

It was time to begin solving this puzzle.

-000-

The solider seemed wary of Al, even if he was caring his brother in his arms.

Just like he thought every solider looked at him with mistrust or awe, he kept getting weird looks until he reached a door.

He thanked the soldier who knocked and left.

Al waited with his brother in his arms, Ed hadn't looked up once and the automail was clicking from how much he shook.

If this didn't go well Ed would either shut down or have another break down.

The door soon opened as a blond haired solider with brownish red eyes looked up at him, her face was neutral and serious at first but then she saw his brother.

Her gaze became sad for a moment before going back to neutral, are you Alphonse Elric and Edward Elric?" she asked.

Al had prided himself in learning human emotions from voices as he only had his sense of sight and hearing that was working right now as he heard a slight waver in her tone.

As if she was guilty or sorry of something.

"Yes ma'am uh sir, were the Elric brothers" stuttered Al as Ed turned slightly for the first time in awhile.

One brass eye looking at the woman, the solider expression changed again as she saw his eye.

She smiled gently at the two" just call me Riza or Hawkeye, the colonel just stepped out he'll be back in a few minutes" she explained as she led them inside.

"You two can wait in here until he returns" she offered, Al noticed something in her eyes.

Guilt, self loathing and pain, he recognized it easily as his brother wore it every day.

Soon however he became aware of his brothers automail clicking again, he looked around.

The men who were once working were all looking at them as he took a step back.

"Umm, h-hello" Al stuttered as Ed looked at them all nervous.

Soon the sound of a gun cocking filled the office as Al and Ed saw Riza holding a gun at all the men.

Both boys shuddered as she yelled" Back to Work!" the men all did as told fear passing through their gazes.

This lasted for a few minutes until one solider spoke; the others looked at him as if he ran into a war without a weapon.

"So, you're the kids that the boss wants to see?" asked the dark blond haired man, a cigarette was in his mouth.

"Umm, yes colonel mustang" Alphonse explained, he heard his brother growl at the sound of the man's name.

"He's a bastard Al" Ed grumbled hoarsely as Al wished his brother was showing a different emotion.

But nightmares usually made his brother unusually quiet or very irritable.

Looks like it's irritable for today.

Everyone in the room blinked as the smoking bond chuckled and reached out towards Ed who didn't react at the man ruffling hid hidden hair.

"I like ya kid! Not afraid to speak your head" smiled the man as Ed just turned away.

Al sighed" I'm sorry brother isn't in the best of moods" he apologized.

"Hey you don't need to apologize for your little brother" this was said by a red haired man as Al held his brother tightly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A BABY!" and once again the bite from a week ago was back, Ed settled down once again turned away.

The office was quiet as the men and woman tried to process what happened.

"Well that was interesting" said an older grayish and black dual haired man.

"I'm the younger brother, sorry brother doesn't like to be called the L word" Al didn't say 'little' as he knew how his brother would react.

He was actual glad for the conversation it calmed him and these solder's didn't seem so bad, he actually kind a liked how they seemed to take his appearance.

At least they weren't asking why he was a kid and wearing it.

Soon though the doors opened and Alphonse recognized the colonel, the man gave him one look as he turned.

"Follow me, Hawkeye!" he ordered both of them as they followed him to his office.

The jokes stopped once the two were gone.

The men had been told of the two who would be showing up, it was still hard to believe.

So the boy in armor really was the younger one and the kid without a leg was the older one.

At least mustang had told them what was going to happen today; it helped them ready their reactions.

-000-

Nothing was said for several minutes as Al was sitting on a couch his brought had refused to be put down as he wasn't even looking at the colonel.

"Alphonse if you could put your brother down" said the man almost tiredly as Ed answered.

"No! You just wanna take him away!" yelled Ed as he turned away again.

Mustang sighed then his voice seemed to harden" alright if you want to be weak and pathetic being held like a baby by your brother then fine be my guess" was mustangs response.

The words hadn't been in the air for a minute before" Al, could you put me down" Ed's voice was quiet but held his irritation.

Al watched in surprise as he set his brother down and helped him sit next to him, Ed's hood had fallen off as his dull eyes glared dangerously at the man.

It was a complete transformation from that frail boy at the doctors, or the broken one sobbing into his brother's arms.

Nobody spoke once again as mustang once again was the one to break the ice" I was wondering why I recognize your name and now I know why" this caught the boy's attention.

"Two years ago the colonel and I were recruiting alchemist for the state exam that was how we came across you two boys" it was Hawkeye who spoke, her voice controlled unlike Roy who sounded tired.

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Al not understanding.

"Does the name Hohenheim ring any bells?" asked Mustang.

The reactions were immediate" what the hell do you want with him" it had been Al who spoke as his voice turned something bitter, he heard Ed mutter a few choice words.

Both adults eyes widened but seemed to understand the reactions" he was your father wasn't he" Mustang said it as a point.

Quiet followed once again as Ed spoke quietly" what does our father have to do with anything" he had wrapped an arm around his brother.

It seemed to the two the boy couldn't go any length of time without being in contact with his brother.

"Two years ago we were trying to find him and came across his sons instead, we were going to visit Resembool but we thought bring in the military was the last thing they need so we never left the train station" explained Mustang.

Both boys thought about what the man had said.

They realized exactly what would have happened if the two came, they would have found out about the human transmutation.

"Yeah, then well good" was all Ed spoke as he hid half his face behind his brother.

"This accident that left you two like this, did it have to do with farm work?" Mustang asked out of the blue even though Riza gave him a harsh look.

"It was a tractor and being in the wrong place at the wrong time" explained Al quickly.

They couldn't know.

Nobody spoke again" that's all for now, we just wanted you to know where I recognized you from" if the two were anyone else they would have believed Mustang but they weren't anyone.

They were the Elric brothers, broken cases or not they knew when something was up.

But they hadn't come here for answers on something like that they came here for one thing" can we see the library now?" asked Al as Ed kept his head down thinking about something.

"Havoc will take you" was all they got as soon Riza was leading them outside were the smoking blond was waiting.

Mustang watched them leave with narrowed eyes as the doors closed.

He needed more time but he was sure of it now, whatever had done this to them wasn't natural.

There was only one other thing that could take limbs, if it wasn't an old illness like he had Hughes checking, or some sort of secret accident.

Only one thing could explain this, alchemy.

But that didn't lower the possibilities; he didn't know what transmutation could take limbs or leave someone scarred.

He would soon find out.

-000-

Havoc leads the two boys as once again everyone seemed to look at them.

"So why are you kids looking at books? Should you be playing or at school?" asked havoc good naturally.

Neither boy spoke as Ed's eyes gained a pained look, he was thinking of what could have been and Al knew it.

"School never was an option for us" he spoke quietly as he let the man think what he liked.

"Well don't know if the books here will help but hey, maybe you'll understand something I don't" Havoc looked at the two he was just trying to cheer them up.

No luck, the two had gone quiet and he found himself feeling bad.

The two had obviously had been through a lot.

War was were men lost everything but these two looked worse than any war veteran Havoc had met.

A few minutes later found Havoc reading a newspaper as both boys were sitting on the ground in between two shelves reading on some ancient past.

"These books have more" whispered Al as Ed nodded.

"Maybe we'll find what we need here" and for the first time Ed let a tiny bit of hope into his voice.

The nightmare from last night was still fresh in his mind, they needed to find something.

They once again became absorb in the books, not at all hearing Havoc leave.

The man was just leaving for a few but both boys hadn't seemed to have heard.

They were going through their second pile when another voice filled the air, for some reason it gave them all the wrong feelings as they looked up.

Ed was leaning against his brother as usual as another blond solider was there, he had blue eyes but his features were sharp.

"Since when do they let kids into the military" the man gave a strange sort of smirk.

Ed didn't react as Al thought he would, he guessed all that irritation had worn off again like it always did.

Well back to being the big brother, thought Al.

"A friend let us study here, we aren't bothering anyone" Al explained calmly.

The man just smirked" some heavy reading for kids, just what are you looking for" the man was almost leering.

"Nothing" was all Al said as the man gave a very creepy grin.

Al himself scooted closer to his brother who was now trying to hide behind him.

There was just something that screamed wrong about this man, the man who currently was pulling something from behind his back.

Al got ready to defend his brother when two old books were thrown his way.

The solider turned" kids shouldn't be in the military might as well make sure they find something useful" the man almost seem glad about what he did as he began to walk away slowly.

Both brothers were still shaken up but looked down at the books, they were old.

Older than any here but as they both opened them one word caught their eyes as they looked for the man.

He was gone.

But no one knew!

No one!

Both of them felt the fear from before surfacing as they looked at the text inside the first book.

Legends of the Philosopher Stone

-000-

The bait was set now let's see if those pups took it, course those pups would need a hell of a beating to actually be useful.

The kids were like glass bent all the wrong ways, he needed them fixed if they were to become useful at all.

Sure battered goods worked to, he just needed them to stay alive.

Yes that was all Father needed of him.

Envy let himself out as he purposely bumped into Havoc; the man almost dropped two lunch trays.

Yes, this would work just fine.

 **Sorry if this is rushed, I need this chapter out of the way to get to the next part of the plot that and I had to many ideas in my head so I decided on this one**


	6. Jigsaw

**Jigsaw**

Havoc looked at the two boys who after eating, how did Alphonse eat without taking off his armor? And Ed hadn't finished his own tray.

They had been silent the entire time they had been reading but now it was a different kind of quiet, the kind you got when something bad happened.

But the ash haired blond couldn't bring himself to ask, he felt that if he asked the wrong question something would happen.

Turn on him or have a break down, he didn't know.

The afternoon past by like this, Havoc wondering who exactly these boys were as he did his best to wave off soldiers questions about the boys.

Footsteps made him look to his left as he was just about to give another excuse when, he smiled at the Lieutenant.

"On break?" he asked casually as the woman said nothing though he didn't miss the small smile on her face as she watched the children.

-000-

"A phone number?" Hughes was on the phone as Mustang put down his pen.

" _To an automail engineer, they're the only link I've been able to make towards the boys" spoke Hughes as on his end he looked at the pictures, the couple had perished in the war._

 _The phone number was for an elderly woman named Pinako who took care of her granddaughter, it was a slim chance but maybe they knew of the Elrics._

 _After all it was the only automail shop in the small village._

"You could ask them" it was an excuse; Roy just didn't want to be left in the same room with those boys.

It was too painful.

Though the boys were from Resembool, it wasn't a big place it was possible someone else could also identify them.

He heard Hughes sigh over the phone _" Roy it wouldn't hurt for you to get along with them, they have a lot going on"_ they were broken orphan children with a dark unknown past, what didn't they have wrong with their lives.

"And say what to them! Maybe I would have offered an eleven year old the chance to go into the military!" he nearly shouted; because it was true a kid with abilities like Edward would score him points with the higher ups.

'Good job Roy, using a child to go up the ranks' he felt disgusted at the thought and yet he knew he would have done it and not have cared.

The reason it bothered him so much was because he was seeing the effects of whatever happened to the boys, and the look he had caught in Hawkeye's face wasn't helping.

Though maybe these Rockbells would answer one piece of this jigsaw puzzle, if it was an illness, undocumented accident or alchemy that caused this.

" _Roy! That would have been the last thing those boys would have needed" Hughes snapped back as an idea came to him" tomorrows your day off right?" he had an idea, he would get Roy to spend time with those boys._

 _Or he'd badger him nonstop like a boy who didn't get the toy he wanted._

 _Hey this is Maes Hughes were talking about, the only one to make Roy Mustang do what he wanted and if that didn't work._

 _He'd tell Hawkeye._

Roy rubbed his temples" Yes, what crazy plan are you concocting Hughes" the nervous laughter on the other side of the phone just added to his irritation.

" _Well Gracias taking the boys out tomorrow, wouldn't that be a good time as any to spend a day with them" Hughes despite how serious he was trying to be, it was easy to hear the laughter in his voice._

"You're not letting me out of this one aren't you Hughes?" Roy hated how he was resigning to this; he did not want to spend any time with those boys.

He'd much rather spend it on the killer's case, which he was going to until Hughes called.

" _Come on Roy, or I'm sure I could ask Hawkeye" Hughes wished he could see Roy's face at that moment._

"Damn it Hughes!" laughter was all he received as in the background he heard something about a clue.

" _Looks like something's finally come up on the case, I'll tell you the details the day after tomorrow" despite the seriousness of the situation he just couldn't help teasing the man._

"What clue! Hughes don't you-"to late the man hung up.

A frustrated groan escaped him, why were they friends again? He wondered.

Sighing he looked at the clock, it was mid day and the boys had been here since early that morning.

Standing up only because he was going to check on the boys, not because he needed to walk off his frustration.

Work in the outer office seemed to stop as everyone seemed to be watching him, well everyone except Hawkeye she had seemed to have disappeared.

Rubbing the back of his head he made his way towards the library opening the doors, only to smack into someone as both soldiers recoiled.

"Havoc?" hadn't he told the man to stay with the brother's.

"Oh, hey boss" the ash haired blond greeted with the nickname he gave him years ago.

"Aren't you suppose to be watching the Elric brother's?" he asked as the man seemed embarrassed.

"I was until the lieutenant took over" he explained as Roy raised an eyebrow.

He made his way past the taller man as he stopped almost in shock, the usually stoic faced Riza Hawkeye; famed for her way with a gun and almost cold nature.

Was currently kneeling on the ground chatting idly with the two brothers who had squished themselves into a small corner, the older Elric was sitting in his brothers lap but in a better mood than when he last saw them.

"Since you were four and five my, you two must be prodigies" Riza's voice seemed different somehow, it was still the same as always but seemed to hold something more to it.

He didn't know what it was as he stood to the side listening to the conversation.

-000-

"We just liked making our mother happy" spoke Alphonse shyly.

The woman had come over an hour or two ago, at first they reacted with mistrust but she seemed to know a bit about alchemy when she saw the books they were researching.

She wasn't an expert but said her father used to study alchemy before his death, that didn't mean they trusted her but she wasn't exactly asking anything personal either.

"Well that's a better reason to learn alchemy than most people these days" she spoke to the boys; with her father he became consumed.

He never could know enough about alchemy always obsessed in perfecting his fire alchemy, but as she looked at the text surrounding the boys.

And Edwards eyes which even if held the look of the dead seemed to hold that same madness, what were these boys looking for so intently that they had to live on the streets?

"Are you just going to stand to the side or say hello sir" spoke Riza as she knew Mustang had been behind her the entire time.

Both boys seemed to go ridged right before her eyes, they had acted the same way when she first spoke with them but had seemed to finally at least tolerate her.

She made a note to have a serious talk to Roy about the boys, the two didn't seem to keen on trusting anyone.

They had their secrets and they weren't the nice of sort, they were dark and dangerous that much she had been able to read off them both.

Roy looked surprised for a moment before kneeling down trying to smile at the boys; Ed was looking at him warily.

It was strange how broken the boy seemed yet since the day they met, he always held a gleam in those dull bronze eyes that was only there for him.

"How's your reading coming along?" asked Roy as both boys hadn't relaxed in the least.

"Its fine" spoke Alphonse stiffly as the words 'bastard' seemed to be spoken by the small boy in his lap.

He tried not to groan, how was he going to spend an entire day with them if they treated him like the enemy.

"And why should we tell you" came Ed's reply as he had his arms crossed, a full on glare was on the boys face making his eyes almost seem amber.

What followed was the helmet the younger brother wore snapping down to glance at his brother, if they could have seen the younger boys face they had no doubt it would have been in surprise

It had become obvious the boy rarely spoke but when he did it wasn't usually much, emotions seemed to evade him.

Yet right now Ed was acting as stubborn as any preteen.

"Are you usually this short tempered" he mumbled, what followed next surprised them all.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU'D NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM!" only this time what followed the rant was flailing limbs as Alphonse had to hold his brother down.

The boy's glare didn't calm down for several seconds as he turned to his brother" I wanna leave Al!" no reaction came from the suit of armor.

The two soldiers watched in surprise, the usually dead looking boy was radiating anger and annoyance.

"Al? Al!" the anger was now vanishing as the boy looked scared, a leather hand rested on the smaller older boys head.

"Where to brother?" Al spoke almost quietly; Edward didn't notice the change in tone as he glared at Roy.

"Anywhere but here" Ed grumbled irritably, if he had a leg he would have left already but given the circumstances.

Even watching the two as Alphonse stood up, Mustang still couldn't understand how he could move that armor.

The two backed up as the armor was much larger standing" could you tell Mr. Hughes that were going to the library" what followed this request was an irritable snap.

"Al! Did you have to tell them where were going!" now the glare had been turned on his brother.

All the armor boy did was shake his head" Brother, it's so Mr. Hughes knows where we are, so he doesn't think we've run off" the logic evaded Edward though.

"You still didn't have to say it out loud" he grumbled turning away into his brother's chest plate to avoid looking at any of them.

Al seemed at a loss of what to say, unknown to the adults it had been nearly two years since he ever had to argue with his brother.

He was out of practice at the moment.

"Of course we will, won't we sir" Riza sounded calm around the boys but Roy could easy hear the double meaning.

Tell or die

"R-right" the gun wasn't drawn but instinct after having it pulled on him for so many years made him anything but calm.

The younger Elric nodded at the two of them as he turned to leave. How was he going to spend an entire day with them tomorrow?

'Hughes had to be a conniving genius who liked to see him suffer' thought Roy as the minute the boys were out of their sight Hawkeye didn't bother not to remind him of paper work.

Oh joy.

It seemed he wouldn't be getting a break today or tomorrow, someone had to be laughing at his pain he was sure of it.

-000-

"Noisy, bastardly, annoying" Alphonse kept quiet as he let his brother rant in his arms.

He was muttering but still loud enough to be heard as some adults on the sidewalk looked at them.

Probably because they never heard a thirteen year old who looks ten swear that much, and in all honestly Al hadn't heard his brother curse this much in years.

But he didn't stop or say anything to his brother like he used to, he actually took enjoyment in it.

They may not trust Colonel Mustang much but he guessed it wasn't all bad; he seemed to wake up the part of his brother that always seemed missing.

The part of his brother that Al missed and was fully enjoying at the moment.

"Then we throw him in the rain, fire alchemy doesn't work in the water" he heard his brother say as he broke his thought train.

"Brother he may annoy you and I don't trust him either, but he isn't all bad" he finally spoke as Ed gave him a disbelieving look.

Once again he found his nonexistent inside's freeze, after last night he thought he'd be stuck with a sullen and moping brother.

It was the opposite he was stuck with an angry irritable Edward, that hadn't been around in two years.

"Not that bad! Al, he tries to nose into our business!" Ed tried to defend as Al shook his head.

"But your arguing with me" spoke Al gently as his older brother seemed confused by that.

"We always used to argue Al, over dumb things actually" now that Ed began thinking though he realized what Al meant and suddenly felt that old wound start up again.

He hadn't argued like this or blown up at someone the way he did the colonel in a long time.

"Guess you're right, he just rubs me wrong that's all" admitted Ed as he noticed how the armor seemed to slump, actually he heard it.

But before he could ask what was wrong the creaking of a door made him look, when had they gotten to the library?

"I put the books inside my armor when no one was looking" Al admitted to his brother as Ed nodded.

The library didn't have to many people which both brothers were grateful for, they didn't make it very far as before they could go to their usual spot Mrs. Simms stopped them.

The elderly woman looked concerned before smiling at the two" and here I thought you'd left without saying goodbye" she smiled at the two as Al's free hand rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

"A lot happened last week, we actually wanted to come back but" he didn't see any reason to explain as the woman smiled at them.

"Oh, you don't need to tell me the details" her wrinkled lips spreading into a smile.

She was just glad they were safe, she had worried but they didn't need to know as she walked away towards a cart as she went back to organizing some returned books.

The rest of the day past just like it used to for the brothers, they'd study and look for clues while the librarian who seemed to act like a grandmother figure at times worked.

But good things didn't always last forever as the time for closing came again, as Viola watched the brothers leave before she closed up.

Walking back to her home like she always did, her dear daughter had come for a visit and she was late for their planned dinner.

She didn't mind, she enjoyed keeping the library opening a little longer so the two boys could study whatever had them ensnared in books.

No one would have ever known that today…today, would be the last time they would ever meet again.

(Unknown Location)

"Man this job gets boring can't have any fun around here" the familiar feminine yet male voice of Envy muttered as he sat on a buildings brick window ledge in the form of a raven.

Recently he'd been getting the boring jobs and he hated it.

He missed the days of bloodshed and manipulation as he played his game, well their father's game in the wars.

Now he was stuck watching those two alchemists, yes he knew they were important to the future plan.

But it was so boring and Envy was never one to tolerate it, then again he didn't want to risk being turned back into a stone.

But still, Wrath got to rule a country.

Lust and Gluttony were off in some random city or town playing the people for fools.

Pride was playing a role of his own.

Sloth was currently digging towards Briggs, as he had been for the past few years.

And he had no idea where his sorry excuse for a brother Greed was, but probably having more fun than he was.

"This Sucks" he muttered letting out a bored sigh, well as much as he could in his current form.

If things didn't speed up, well he still could play with those two's kids heads.

Maybe it wouldn't be so boring after all.

(Elsewhere)

"That makes five and it was a shame, she didn't have anything on her" a cool voice spoke as a man was currently cleaning his arm.

An arm that gleamed silver, brown and red.

"Not even a business, let's go" spoke the rough voice of a man.

The tone offered no excuses as without even making a sound the two were gone.

Leaving what remained in that dark ally, the mistake would cost them.

Cost them more than they knew.

 **Sorry it so short I have an illness that flares up a lot, sometimes daily and I was sick for months along with writers block.**

 **I plan to finish my stories but I may not update often because of my health, I wish you all a good year.**


End file.
